Hallow Evening
by Aria01
Summary: Halloween... Uma caçada... Um bando de bruxos... Depois de uma sucessão de péssimos momentos, a ‘Noite Sagrada’ de Dean teria de valer a pena...


**Título: **Hallow Evening

**Autora: **-Aria-

**Beta: **Eri-Chan

**Fandom: **Supernatural

**Casal: **Dean x Castiel

**Classificação: **NC-17

**Gênero: **Yaoi/Slash, Drama, Ação, (Tentativa de) Comédia, Aventura, TWT, Romance, Lemon.

**Status: **1/1 (Oneshoot)

**Direitos Autorais: **História sem fins lucrativos. Por mais que eu goste da ideia de ganhar algum com isso, o que jamais vai acontecer, tem como único intuito entreter os leitores.

**PS¹: **Fanfic especialmente desenvolvida para o Concurso Happy Supernatural Halloween, moderado pelo Peu Wincest, sob o mesmo tema.

**PS²:** Enredo completamente fora da linha temporal da série já que isto deveria se passar entre os episódios 4x20 e 4x22.

**PS³:** Eu me empolguei escrevendo, de acordo com o word 16.968 palavras, então boa sorte aos que se arriscarem a ler...

* * *

**Hallow Evening**

_Odessa, Texas__, 31 de Outubro_

Na sala de visitas do casarão, aparentemente abandonado, três pessoas encontravam-se sentadas a enorme mesa. Duas mulheres, uma loira com aparência colegial e a outra morena de "dotes" exageradamente grandes, estavam lado a lado e conversavam alto, de maneira bem animada. O terceiro ocupante era um garoto de aparentemente treze anos, sentado em frente às outras, e que estava visivelmente entediado.

Ora ou outra o menino resmungava sobre o tom de voz das duas mulheres, recebendo em troca apenas sorrisos cheios de deboche e escárnio. Porém os três se calaram, ficando praticamente imóveis, ao ver a porta do local ser aberta.

O primeiro a adentrar a sala foi um gato de uma linda pelagem negra, seus olhos eram de um amarelo tão intenso que davam a impressão de brilharem. Logo atrás dele um homem de estatura mediana apareceu. Seus longos cabelos, presos num rabo-de-cavalo, eram tão negros quanto os pelos do felino, mas, diferentemente do bicho, seus olhos eram de uma tonalidade verde quase transparente.

Era inegável o ar de mistério que o envolvia. Com um andar manso ele dirigiu-se a mesa, se sentando a cabeceira da mesma. O gato deu algumas voltas ao redor de cada uma das pessoas que ali já se encontravam e só então retornou ao homem, aninhando-se em seu colo.

Ele sorriu, passando então a acariciar o bicho. Porém, no instante em que seu olhar recaiu sobre cada um dos presentes os olhos tornaram a adquirir uma expressão fria, quase como se os analisasse. Os três engoliram em seco, automaticamente prendendo a respiração enquanto eram observados tão atentamente.

– Sejam bem-vindos. – O homem finalmente sorriu para os convidados. – Já faz um bom tempo desde a última reunião.

– Sim. – Todos responderam em uníssono.

– Como devem ter percebido, Miranda ainda não chegou com nossa convidada especial. – O sorriso dele alargou-se – Mas não há com o que se preocupar. Sei que elas estarão aqui a tempo para a Hallow Evening...

... ... ... ...

Dentro do Impala 67, Dean vagava pelas ruas de Odessa, a quinta cidade pela qual passava em três dias, sem nenhum destino certo. Os enfeites de abóboras, morcegos, esqueletos e afins que compunham o Halloween denunciavam a época do ano em que estavam e podiam ser vistos em todas as casas, de todas as ruas pela qual passava.

O lugar, definitivamente, estava a caráter. Talvez fosse pela vida que levava, sempre caçando as aberrações "cultuadas" nessa data, mas aquelas coisas não lhe despertavam tanto interesse. Mas os doces típicos... Ah, esses sim lhe interessavam. E muito!

Lembrava-se de que quando era mais novo o Halloween era uma das poucas datas que ainda o agradavam, mas com o passar do tempo aquilo foi se perdendo. Provavelmente o fato do irmão odiar aquela data também colaborou para que isso acabasse acontecendo...

Automaticamente seu olhar recaiu sobre o banco do carona. Estava sozinho, pois havia brigado com Sam novamente e, _pra variar_, o motivo era a vadia que ele insistia em dizer que "estava o ajudando"...

– Como se ele já não tivesse tido experiências o suficiente com demônios... – O rapaz resmungava completamente mal-humorado. Seu irmão não era idiota, ou pelo menos queria acreditar que não, então por que ele continuava dando ouvidos a ela? A um demônio?!

Será que era o único a desconfiar das atitudes dela?

E como se não bastasse a bagunça toda que sua vida estava se tornando, ainda se via obrigado a lidar com aquele bando de anjos manipuladores. Apesar de às vezes ser absurdamente submisso, provavelmente Cas era o único da ordem que ainda possuía alguma "salvação".

– Cas...

O nome dele escapou-lhe os lábios sem que percebesse. Não se lembrava mais quando foi a última vez que o viu, mas sabia que já fazia algum tempo. E, reparando melhor, já fazia algum tempo que o anjo agia diferente com ele. Demorava a aparecer, normalmente só o fazendo quando _realmente_ necessário, não permanecia muito tempo e nunca quando estava sozinho.

Talvez ele estivesse ocupado demais com seus próprios assuntos. Ou talvez só estivesse o evitando mesmo. Não sabia, e também tinha medo de descobrir. De certa forma lhe apavorava pensar que ele poderia, simplesmente, não aparecer mais.

Depois de sua morte, Sam havia mudado e mesmo sua volta não parecia ter sido suficiente para fazê-lo voltar a ser o que era. Ruby o envenenou de tal forma que talvez ele nunca mais voltasse a ser o Sammy que viu crescer. O seu irmãozinho pelo qual morreu e foi para o Inferno.

Também foi depois de sua morte, e ressurreição, que _ele_ apareceu. Um dos únicos seres que jamais acreditou que realmente pudesse existir. O anjo que o tirou do Inferno para "propósitos maiores" e que, talvez, agora fosse a única pessoa em quem confiaria sua vida sem nem ao menos hesitar.

Sabia que ele também confiava em si e era exatamente por isso que não entendia as atitudes dele. Tinha certeza de que Cas escondia algo. Apesar de ter aumentado o convívio com os humanos, ele ainda não era capaz de "disfarçar" certas coisas e no fundo achava isso bom.

A inocência dele chegava a ser irritante em alguns momentos, mas nem mesmo isso podia ser um ponto desfavorável. Na verdade ele mantinha características bem...

– O que diabos...!

Seus pensamentos só foram dissipados quando, do nada, surgiu uma mulher e uma menininha de uns oito anos idade, provavelmente filha da outra, bem na frente do carro.

Se lhe perguntassem como conseguiu parar a tempo, sinceramente, não seria capaz de responder. Por alguns instantes realmente acreditou que as atropelaria.

– Uou! – Dean sentia seu coração extremamente acelerado ao ver o quão perto delas o Impala havia parado – Foi quase! – Imediatamente apoiou-se a janela aberta e olhou para as duas figuras a sua frente, ainda chocado – Você é louca ou o quê?!

O loiro não conteve sua indignação. Ela não só havia entrado na frente de um veículo em movimento como, mesmo ao perceber que talvez não conseguisse frear a tempo, não moveu um músculo sequer. Também não se apavorou, o que na opinião do rapaz foi o mais estranho de tudo.

A garotinha, por outro lado, parecia aflita, e o mais velho dos Winchesters tinha a impressão de que não se devia apenas ao fato de quase ter sido atropelada. Podia ser apenas fruto da sua imaginação, mas era como se o olhar dela estivesse lhe implorando por ajuda.

Aquilo acabou por amainar sua fúria, mas permaneceu desconfiado.

– Vocês tiveram sorte, mas que tal tomar mais cuidado da próxima vez, hein?

Ao ouvir o que ele havia falado, os olhos da mulher estreitaram-se.

– Isso não foi "_sorte_", idiota. – Ela lhe respondeu com visível desdém.

– Como?

Porém ela não respondeu, apenas saiu andando apressadamente. A menina continuava a encarar Dean com o mesmo olhar e aquilo estava começando a incomodá-lo. Por que tinha uma estranha sensação de que algo ali estava errado?

Percebendo que a garota não se movia, a mulher deu um puxão forte e saiu arrastando-a. Ignorava completamente o olhar curioso das poucas pessoas que transitavam por ali.

O Winchester permaneceu imóvel por algum tempo, ainda tentando associar mais claramente o que havia acontecido momentos atrás. Ao ouvir uma buzina estridente logo atrás de si, desistiu e voltou a ligar o carro.

Já estava quase anoitecendo e ainda precisava encontrar um lugar para passar aquela noite. Suas únicas metas eram tomar um bom banho e descansar, _nada_ além disso...

... ... ... ...

– Depois de um banho relaxante, cama!

Porém, ao ver _quem_ o esperava no quarto, Dean instantaneamente soube que seus planos seriam arruinados. Se ele estava ali, é porque algo havia acontecido. E se algo havia acontecido, significava que não teria o seu tão precioso descanso...

– Por que eu acho que você não veio aqui só pra dizer "Gostosuras ou Travessuras"...?

O Winchester, confortavelmente vestido _apenas_ com o short que usava para dormir, passou direto pelo visitante, tentando ignorar o olhar que ele lhe lançava. Aquele misto de seriedade e curiosidade que estampavam o belo par de olhos azuis.

Deixou seu corpo desabar no colchão macio enquanto o percebia acompanhar seus movimentos com muita atenção. Era impressão sua ou ele estava, realmente, lhe dando uma "secada" e tanto?

Quando o silêncio tornou-se um tanto... _Constrangedor_ demais, Dean tentou saber o porquê de ele ter aparecido ali.

– Então, Cas, a que devo a honra dessa visita?

– Onde está Sam?

"_Ah, claro, ele fica sem aparecer durante dias e a primeira coisa que faz é perguntar pelo Sammy... – Bufou inconformado, erguendo o corpo em seguida – E por que diabos estou ligando pra isso?!"_

– Não faço ideia, provavelmente dormindo com o demônio, mas vai saber.

Na verdade poderia apostar que o irmão estaria com Ruby, afinal, pra onde mais ele iria?

Com Bobby ele também não estava, pois havia falado com o caçador pouco antes de chegar à cidade. Só não conseguia entender o repentino interesse de Cas nele...

– Você não respondeu. Por que está aqui?

– Tenho um trabalho para você.

– Como é?

Dean encarou o anjo seriamente. Normalmente esses "trabalhos" designados pelos chefes dele não acabavam muito bem. Ainda lembrava-se _muito bem_ do ocorrido com Alaistar. Especialmente do tempo que passou no hospital depois daquilo.

Porém precisava admitir que, naquela ocasião, Cas havia demonstrado estar bem preocupado consigo. Apesar de só ter entrado no quarto uma única vez, logo quando despertou, podia sentir a presença dele. Sempre a espreita, sempre o observando...

– Preciso que você faça isso.

– Não! Sem chance! – Podia até não ser culpa dele, mas não estava a fim de arriscar sua pele novamente.

– Você ainda não ouviu o que tenho a dizer.

– E posso apostar que isso não mudará minha opinião.

– Dean, por favor.

Por alguns instantes seus olhares se mantiveram fixos um no outro enquanto o silêncio imperava no local. Como sempre, os olhos de Cas pareciam quase suplicantes e o Winchester amaldiçoou-se por não poder negar nada aquele ser pelo qual havia criado certa afeição.

– Será que eu não posso nem ao menos descansar?

– Poderá fazer isso depois, mas preciso que aja o mais rápido possível.

O anjo afastou-se de seu protegido, andando em direção à janela do quarto. Afastou a cortina e ficou observando o céu escuro e sem estrelas. Percebeu Dean começar a se mover atrás de si, mas não se virou. Não entendia o que foi a sensação que percorreu seu corpo humano no momento em que o viu atravessar aquela porta, mas estava com medo de senti-la novamente.

Desde que foi designado a descer ao Inferno e tirá-lo de lá, aquele homem estava mexendo com todos os aspectos de sua vida. Antes de conhecê-lo nunca havia questionado ou duvidado de nada, sempre obedecendo tudo que lhe era ordenado sem um mínimo de hesitação, mas agora...

– Posso saber o motivo dessa pressa toda?

– Desconfiamos que hoje, durante a Hallow Evening, um ritual muito perigoso acontecerá.

– Hallow... Evening?

– Exatamente. Entre o pôr do sol de hoje, 31 de outubro, e 1° de novembro ocorre a Noite Sagrada. _Hallow Evening_.

Enquanto se vestia, Dean ouvia-o falar, porém não estava entendendo nada do que acontecia naquele dia. Sua vida não era o que podia se chamar de normal, mas aquilo já estava passando dos limites até mesmo pra ele...

Primeiro uma louca resolve quase se matar entrando na frente de seu carro com uma menina que parecia implorá-lo por ajuda; agora Cas aparecia com essa história de noite sagrada, impedir um ritual e sabe-se-lá o que mais poderia vir a seguir.

Não, na verdade estava com medo _do que_ poderia vir a seguir. Com tudo isso a tendência era piorar ainda mais, certo?

E, acima de tudo, tinha algo que martelava sua mente constantemente...

– Por onde você esteve?

Antes que pudesse ao menos _pensar_ em refrear aquela pergunta, ouviu sua própria voz entoá-la. O anjo, que até então ainda observava algo lá fora com interesse, virou-se minimamente em sua direção.

A expressão dele estava séria novamente e seu rosto parecia mais cansado que o normal. Ele não sustentou o olhar por muito tempo, logo se voltando para os pequenos enfeites presos a cortina. Tinha a sensação de que ele escondia algo.

– Isso não vem ao caso.

A resposta apenas confirmou sua suspeita. Cas realmente estava lhe escondendo alguma coisa.

– Que seja... – Dean suspirou, depois tentaria arrancar algumas respostas dele acerca disso. Por enquanto, deveria focar-se no outro assunto – Você falou em ritual, certo? – O anjo assentiu – De que tipo?

– Bruxaria ancestral.

– _Uma bruxa? Logo hoje?_ – O rapaz ironizou – Que coisa maisclichê...

Se tinha uma coisa que Dean Winchester odiava, mais até mesmo que demônios, eram bruxas. Segundo ele, elas eram nojentas com seus rituais estranhos e saquinhos de bruxaria com itens, no mínimo, bizarros.

Ter que se livrar de uma logo no Halloween... Aquele, definitivamente, não era o seu dia...

– Provavelmente não será apenas uma.

– Tá brincando?! Pra onde está me mandando ir, Cas? Convenção das Bruxas?

Pela falta de resposta, Dean concluiu que, _pra variar_, ele não havia entendido a piada. O loiro suspirou cansado.

"_Se alguma coisa pode dar errado, dará. E mais, dará errado da pior maneira, no pior momento e de modo que cause o maior dano possível."_

– Maldito Murphy... – Resmungou tão baixo que quase não foi capaz de ouvir a própria voz.

Ainda pensou em reclamar um pouco mais e, talvez, pedir ao anjo que encontrasse outra pessoa para fazer o "serviço sujo", afinal, ele já estava enrascado com essa história de Apocalipse mesmo. Porém, ao virar-se na direção dele, acabou se distraindo com a cena que viu.

Cas "_brincava_" com os enfeites, se é que se pode chamar assim _cutucar_ os morcegos de papel presos a cortina, olhando-os como se fossem coisas de outro mundo. Mas, dada a situação, talvez realmente fossem. Duvidava que ele já tivesse tido a oportunidade de ver coisas como enfeites de Halloween antes.

Ainda assim não pôde evitar que sua expressão se suavizasse, surgindo então em seus lábios um sorriso diante da "infantilidade" da cena. Enquanto havia tantas coisas que para si eram tão corriqueiras e insignificantes, para ele era quase como um "mundo de descobertas".

... ... ... ...

Dean saía do quarto com a bolsa de armas nas costas, seguia em direção ao Impala com Cas andando ao seu lado. Ainda estava um pouco chocado com toda aquela explicação que ele havia dado sobre o tal ritual e parecendo perceber isso, o anjo apenas o acompanhava silenciosamente.

– Então... Esse negócio de bruxaria ancestral é passado de pai para filho e de encarnação para encarnação? – O anjo apenas meneou a cabeça positivamente – E vocês acham que hoje vai ser realizado um ritual que vai "despertar" essa tal bruxa muito poderosa?

– Exato.

– O que mais eu poderia esperar dessa noite?

Dean resmungava enquanto mexia no porta-malas do Impala, guardando o armamento lá dentro. Não seria a primeira vez que caçaria sozinho, mas por algum motivo que desconhecia não se sentia a vontade com o fato. Não chegava a ser medo, apenas um receio de que algo poderia dar errado.

"_Odeio bruxas... Odeio o Halloween... E também odeio aquela vadia que levou o Sammy..."_

– Você acha que se eu evitar o ritual e encerrar esse ciclo, provavelmente ele não voltará e a tal bruxa não despertará?

Ignorando sua vontade de matar Ruby, o Winchester mais velho tentava se concentrar no trabalho. Não obteve uma resposta do outro e isso o alarmou.

"_Não me diga que aquele filho da..."_

Levantou seu olhar na direção de Cas e o encontrou olhando fixamente para algo atrás de si. Virou-se e acompanhou com seus olhos o que foi capaz de prender a atenção dele de tal maneira, porém não encontrou nada de diferente ali.

Virou de frente mais uma vez e viu que ele ainda olhava para o mesmo ponto, novamente olhou às suas costas, mas ainda não havia nada lá.

Por alguns instantes achou que ele pudesse estar petrificado, ou qualquer outra coisa do tipo, por isso levou umas das mãos a frente dos olhos dele e agitou-a de um lado para o outro. O aceno pareceu tê-lo despertado do transe, já que no instante seguinte o par de olhos azuis estava sobre si.

Sem dizer nada, apenas meneando sua cabeça numa negativa velada, direcionou sua atenção novamente ao armamento. Terminava de conferir pela última vez se estava tudo em ordem quando ouviu a voz do anjo o chamando.

– Dean... – O tom sério dele fez o rapaz virar-se curioso – Por que abóboras?

– Do que diabos você... – Porém não completou a frase. Virou-se de costas para o outro, só então percebendo o que ele tanto olhava.

Bem atrás de si, do lado de fora da janela de um dos vários quartos do motel, jaziam duas abóboras. Uma ainda estava inteira, enquanto a outra era uma típica lanterna de Halloween.

Devido ao leve vento que assoprava ali e o fato do local onde se encontrava ser um tanto escuro, a luz da vela tremulava assustadoramente, projetando sombras igualmente assustadoras.

– Eu não acredito que... – Ele respirou fundo, tentava dissipar a irritação que tomava conta de todo o seu ser – Cas... Se você não vai ajudar, também não me distraia!

Ainda tentou voltar sua atenção as armas, mas agora era o olhar fixo dele sobre si que o incomodava. Não entendia porque aquilo estava o fazendo agir tão nervosamente. Não era novidade alguma Cas encará-lo daquele jeito, mas por que isso passou a incomodá-lo?

Ou melhor, _quando_ passou a incomodá-lo?

Por que aquele olhar, que parecia ser capaz até de ler sua alma, deixa-o tão... Tão... Não conseguia nem ao menos definir _como _se sentia!

"_O que diabos está acontecendo comigo?"_

Incapaz de continuar o que _tentava_ fazer, apenas fechou o porta-malas com um pouco de força além do necessário. Arrependeu-se, murmurando um "_Sorry, baby_" no momento seguinte. Já sabia o que precisava fazer e, apesar de achar que invadir o QG das bruxas sozinho era loucura, mesmo assim estava preparado para o que viria.

Sem olhar na direção do outro, apenas caminhou na direção do banco do motorista. Abriu a porta e deixou seu corpo afundar no estofado do veículo. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo enquanto ajeitava-se melhor.

– Você não está indo para uma guerra, Dean.

A voz do anjo ecoou dentro do carro, bem ao seu lado. O rapaz abriu os olhos rapidamente e virou-se na direção da voz. Cas ainda o olhava fixamente, porém um meio sorriso podia ser visto em seus lábios.

O humano sentiu algo dentro de si "revirar" diante daquele gesto. Há quanto tempo não o via fazer aquilo?

– Cala a boca. – Respondeu fingindo irritação, acabando por sorrir também.

– Já sabe tudo o que deve fazer, certo? – O anjo viu Dean assentir enquanto ligava o motor do Impala, sua atenção estava voltada para frente. – Ótimo, então vamos.

– Espera... – Virou-se na direção do anjo novamente – Como assim "_vamos_"?

– Dessa vez eu vou te acompanhar.

Deveria ter ficado feliz ao ouvi-lo dizer que também iria, porém a reação do Winchester foi incompreensível até mesmo para ele.

– Eu não preciso de babá, sabia?

– E eu não tenho obrigação de continuar te salvando, Dean...

Cas sorria mais "abertamente" e, por longos instantes, o rapaz tentou associar o que havia acabado de ouvir com a imagem que via. Porém, por mais que tentasse, ainda parecia surreal _demais_...

Aquele era, realmente, o Castiel que conhecia? O mesmo anjo que mal entendia suas piadas e que agora estava zombando da sua cara?

Se algum dia, em sua vida inteira, já foi considerado bizarro, esse parecia estar disposto a ocupar esse posto a qualquer custo...

– Desde quando você é assim?!

... ... ... ...

– Stephen... Pediu que me chamassem?

Uma mulher de cabelos curtos, muito negros e lisos, estava parada a porta da biblioteca do velho casarão. A decoração e os móveis do local eram antiquados, porém possuíam certo toque de requinte. Além de ser aconchegante, exatamente do jeito que o homem sentado no sofá do local esperava.

Apesar de ter ficado abandonado por muito tempo, nada que alguns "truques" não pudessem resolver...

– Sim. Como está nossa pequena Cassie?

Os olhos verdes brilharam de uma maneira intensa e cruel, deixando a visitante um pouco receosa. Aquela falsa inocência que emanava dele era, sem dúvida, o mais assustador naquele homem. Conhecia-o bem demais, podia ver através daquela máscara e sabia o verdadeiro caráter frio e calculista que possuía.

Todos eram apenas aprendizes perto do real poder de Stephen...

– Assustada.

Tentou ignorar seus pensamentos e sorriu largamente. Não podia negar que ficou extremamente satisfeita ao ver o efeito que a aura dele causava na menina. Agora ela tinha até mesmo começado a "_colaborar_".

– Muito bom ouvir isso, Miranda. – O gato preto, novamente aninhado no colo do homem, miou alto – Vê? Yule também está feliz...

Enquanto ele sorria, um arrepio transpassava o corpo esguio da mulher. Por mais que os planos para aquela noite parecessem perfeitos, sua intuição lhe dizia que algo estava errado.

Não que estivesse questionando a capacidade de Andrew preparar o ritual. Se fosse as outras duas idiotas ainda poderia desconfiar, mas não aquele garoto.

– Irmão... – Chamou-o séria – Não acha mesmo que a família dela será um problema?

– Você fez o que lhe foi ordenado?

Poucos segundos foi o tempo necessário para que a expressão dele mudasse drasticamente. Em um instante ele sorria, no seguinte ele exibia um olhar frio. A leve irritação em sua voz a fez encolher-se, amedrontada.

"_Não importa quanto tempo passe, ele ainda é assustador..."_

– C-claro que sim.

– Então não há com o que se preocupar. Os mortos não costumam se comunicar, Miranda. – Ele levou a taça de vinho que repousava sobre a mesa a sua frente aos lábios – Talvez hoje devido ao fato do véu estar mais fino, mas ainda assim nada poderá ser feito. A pequena Cassie cumprirá seu destino hoje e ninguém irá nos impedir.

... ... ... ...

Dean e Cas chegaram ao local indicado pelo anjo. Um casarão de aspecto abandonado que parecia ter sido projetado para um tipo filme de terror do "Dia das Bruxas", porém o humano sabia que tudo que estava prestes a acontecer ali seria real até demais.

Aproximaram-se da porta principal e, como era de se esperar, nada os impediu de entrar. O ambiente com o qual se depararam do lado de dentro era completamente diferente do externo.

Apesar de mal iluminado, o lugar era extremamente limpo e organizado. Em frente à entrada dois lances de escada levavam a um andar superior e, ainda no térreo, era possível ver dois corredores entre os castiçais presos às paredes laterais, estes sendo os responsáveis pela mínima claridade.

Depois de alguns passos viram outro corredor, posicionado exatamente atrás da escadaria, completamente às escuras.

– Acha que eles perceberam nossa presença? – Dean perguntou enquanto sacava a pistola .45. Aquela quietude toda o intrigava.

– Talvez. – O anjo também desconfiava do silêncio quase mortal. Algo ali estava errado.

– Não seria melhor nos separarmos? A área de busca seria bem maior.

– Não. – Castiel foi conciso em sua resposta.

– Mas...

– Você não entende, Dean. Um dos bruxos aqui reunidos é tão poderoso que pode se esconder até mesmo de nós, anjos.

Por mais que ainda quisesse argumentar contra, o humano não o fez. A convicção explícita no olhar dele e as palavras ditas naquele tom tão firme foram suficientes para dar-se por vencido, não haveria acordo.

Percebeu Cas tomar o rumo da esquerda e então o seguiu prontamente. Enquanto seguia um pouco mais a frente, a mente do menor, por alguns instantes, perdeu-se em meio ao real motivo de estar ali... _Proteger Dean_. Garantir que ele sairia bem daquele "teste" que seus superiores aplicavam.

Ao longo do corredor havia algumas salas vazias, depósitos e outras simplesmente trancadas. Mas, em todas, não foi possível detectar o menor sinal de presença humana, ou não. Refizeram então o trajeto de volta a entrada e quando estavam seguindo em direção ao caminho mais escuro ouviram o som de algo caindo.

Vindo do lado oposto, mais exatamente de uma das salas da direita, o barulho foi novamente ouvido. Dean e Cas se entreolharam e, em silêncio, tomaram aquele rumo. Agora era o humano quem estava mais a frente e, com a pistola em mãos, mantinha-se alerta ao menor ruído. O outro estava logo atrás e tentava, sem sucesso, identificar a sensação estranha que sentia.

O som, desta vez, havia sido bem mais baixo que os anteriores, porém foi suficiente para que o Winchester percebesse que vinha da sala ao seu lado. Sinalizou para que Cas abrisse a porta, mas tudo que o anjo fez foi tombar levemente a cabeça para o lado em um claro "sinal" de que não compreendera.

Dean apenas suspirou irritado e tomou a frente. Girou a maçaneta com cuidado e novamente se colocou em posição de alerta. Cuidadosamente empurrou a madeira com o pé esquerdo e deu alguns passos em direção ao aposento.

Deparou-se com uma sala mobiliada com aspectos antiquados, típico para uma biblioteca, e absolutamente _nenhum_ sinal de vida. Deu algumas voltas pelo local, olhando cada pequeno canto, mas não havia nada mesmo. Já estava começando a cogitar a hipótese de ter sido o vento do lado de fora, ou qualquer coisa do tipo, quando percebeu algo estranho.

Ainda que de relance, pôde ver que havia alguma coisa que estava os observando através de uma pequena brecha na porta dupla do armário, localizado atrás da mesa de escritório. Com a arma pronta para ser usada a qualquer instante, Dean se aproximou e, assim como havia feito com a porta de entrada, abriu esta com extremo cuidado.

A cena seguinte poderia ter sido hilária _se_ a situação fosse outra. Mal havia soltado a madeira quando, de dentro do móvel, um gato preto saltou em sua direção. A ação inesperada causou-lhe um susto tão grande que o Winchester chegou até mesmo a desequilibrar. Para sua sorte conseguiu se apoiar na cadeira e evitar a queda iminente.

– FILHO DA... – Murmurou entre dentes, visivelmente se esforçando para não descarregar toda a munição da arma sobre o pobre felino.

... ... ... ...

Depois do pequeno "incidente" verificaram cada sala restante, inclusive as localizadas no corredor às escuras, mas também não encontraram nada.

Assim que voltaram à entrada perceberam que o local estava diferente. Ao longo de toda escadaria havia uma "trilha" de velas.

– Acho que agora eles sabem que estamos aqui. – Dean comentou enquanto começava a subir os degraus.

Castiel ainda sentia a mesma estranha sensação, porém não conseguia identificar o que poderia estar causando-a. Durante seu pequeno devaneio percebeu que o outro havia se afastado demais e precisou correr um pouco para alcançá-lo.

Assim como a escada, o corredor também formava um caminho decorado com diversas velas. Assim como no outro andar, a luz provinha de castiçais.

Dean estava a alguns passos do último degrau, quase abrindo a primeira porta, quando o anjo parou ao seu lado. A mão do humano estava sobre a maçaneta, mas não chegou a movê-la por ouvir o som de risadinhas estridentes às suas costas.

Paradas no meio do corredor estavam duas mulheres. Uma loira com aparência de colegial e a outra uma morena, aparentemente mais velha, portadora de grandes e, na opinião do caçador, belos seios.

– Olá... – Falaram em uníssono.

Apesar de tudo que sentia por Cas, Dean admitia que seus "instintos masculinos" ainda falavam bem alto. A dupla havia lhe chamado a atenção de tal maneira que chegou até mesmo a baixar a guarda.

– Tome cuidado com elas, Dean. São bruxas.

A voz de Cas o fez despertar de seu estado de "excitação" e podia ser apenas impressão sua, mas quase podia jurar ter notado uma pontada de ciúmes no anjo. Não acreditava naquela hipótese. Não _ele_...

"_Espera... Ele disse... Bruxas...?"_

Só naquele momento Dean associou as palavras ditas. Seu olhar recaiu sobre as duas figuras que lhe acenavam animadamente e, definitivamente, sentiu nojo de seus pensamentos anteriores.

Apontou a pistola .45 na direção da loira, que estava mais a frente, e permaneceu alerta ao menor movimento das duas. Também estava com uma faca escondida no antebraço, pronta para ser usada.

Do lado deles, Cas havia tomado à frente. E ele parecia um pouco... _Irritado_...?

– Eles não parecem muito dispostos a brincadeiras, Mary... – A loira resmungava em um tom falsamente magoado – Parece que vamos ter que pegar pesado...

– Então vamos lá!

Castiel, movido por um sentimento até então desconhecido, nem percebeu quando seu corpo se moveu. Só se deu conta do movimento quando estava frente a frente com a loira, sendo arremessado na parede pela mesma.

Dean tentou atirar, porém seu corpo não obedecia aos comandos. A morena sorriu vitoriosa ao percebê-lo imóvel.

– Te peguei, garotão.

No instante seguinte, ambas conjuraram uma varinha e enquanto um feitiço distinto era recitado, cada qual em seu alvo, o anjo se levantou um pouco cambaleante. Materializou uma faca em sua mão direita e avançou sobre a colegial.

O corredor onde estavam não era muito espaçoso, o que as obrigava a ficarem muito próximas. Apesar de concentrada, ela conseguiu desviar do golpe, porém em meio ao movimento acabou acertando a outra bruxa.

– Katie! Por que você me acertou?

– Foi sem querer! Eu só tentei desviar.

– Mentira! Admita, você tem inveja de mim!

– O quê?! Do que você está falando?!

Com a discussão tomando proporções maiores, e mais exaltadas, ambas acabaram por esquecer completamente dos outros dois ocupantes do local. Foram necessários poucos segundos para que a troca de "elogios" se tornasse algo mais perigoso.

Raios, faíscas e feixes de todas as cores começaram a voar por todos os lados do pequeno local. Cas havia voltado para perto de Dean, enquanto as duas estavam ocupadas demais tentando se acertarem.

Katie, a colegial loira, em meio a alguns murmúrios e muitas luzes havia acertado um feitiço nos seios da outra, imediatamente os fazendo diminuir de tamanho. Sentindo-se satisfeita, começou a rir histericamente.

A morena, completamente furiosa, disparou uma sequência de luzes que mais lembravam um show pirotécnico do que uma disputa entre bruxas. A outra só pôde desviar devido ao fato de ter conjurado uma vassoura.

Aproveitando-se do transporte a loira passou voando por Mary e seguiu direto para sua "saída triunfal", que consistia em sair dali pela vidraça no final do corredor. O que ela não contou foi que o impacto ao quebrar o vidro a deixaria levemente atordoada.

– Vadia! – Bufou a outra bruxa.

Inconformada, a morena também conjurou uma vassoura e seguiu atrás de Katie que voava não muito longe dali, em movimentos um tanto tortos e desajeitados.

Castiel e, especialmente, Dean olhavam do local onde aquela cena toda havia ocorrido para a vidraça quebrada completamente boquiabertos. Aquilo, definitivamente, não era algo que podia ser assimilado facilmente...

– O que diabos foi aquilo?!

... ... ... ...

Na sala onde mais tarde aconteceria o ritual, os outros três bruxos estavam reunidos.

O garotinho, Andrew, fazia os últimos preparativos e conferia se tinham todos os itens necessários. Stephen estava ao seu lado, observando-o.

– Eu sempre disse que aquelas duas não serviam para nada, mas você nunca...

O sorriso maldoso do garoto desapareceu assim que ele sentiu o olhar frio do homem ao seu lado quase fuzilá-lo. Depois daquilo não teve coragem de terminar aquela frase.

Do outro lado da sala, Miranda garantia que a menina estivesse bem presa e pronta para a cerimônia da Hallow Evening. Com tudo certo, ela aproximou-se do irmão.

– Ela já está pronta.

– Ótimo. Bom trabalho.

Stephen se afastou, sentando-se no sofá ao lado do gato preto que agora se estirava preguiçosamente. Seu olhar passava da mulher para o garoto, analisando-os. Percebeu que ela disse algo a ele e então se retirou do local, mas não deu importância. Tinha _outras_ coisas para se preocupar.

Com a perda de Katie e Mary, as duas idiotas que serviriam de sacrifício, se via em uma situação complicada. Miranda ou Andrew? Qual deles deveria usar agora?

Para ativar o feitiço era necessário sangue bruxo poderoso. Aquelas duas, juntas, alcançavam o nível mínimo, mas agora estava em suas mãos decidir se abriria mão da sagacidade de sua irmã ou da genialidade do garoto prodígio...

... ... ... ...

A trilha iluminada pelas velas seguia até a última porta do corredor, passando por outras duas antes. Estavam parados ao lado de uma delas, a primeira do lado esquerdo, então Castiel aproveitou para abri-la.

Dean estava logo atrás dele e espreitando o cômodo deparou-se com um quarto mobiliado em um estilo completamente diferente de todos os outros lugares do casarão. Enquanto quase todo o lugar possuía um ar antiquado, com móveis de madeira escura e sem brilho, ali prevalecia um estilo um pouco mais moderno e arrojado.

Sobre a cama repousavam dois esqueletos. O humano achou a decoração de Halloween realmente macabra, mas não comentou o fato. Porém, parecendo ler seus pensamentos, Cas começou a falar...

– Vê? É isso o que eles fazem com aqueles que não colaboram.

– Como assim? – Dean não queria acreditar no que _achava_ ter ouvido. Eles não... – Está me dizendo que...

– Sim, já foram pessoas. Provavelmente os antigos donos do lugar.

Percebendo que ele havia ficado um tanto abalado por aquilo, Castiel não compartilhou com ele tudo o que suspeitava. Não duvidava que aqueles fossem os donos da mansão, assim como não duvidava que os bruxos tivessem se instalado ali há muito tempo, só esperando o momento certo de agir.

Depois de tanto tempo nesse trabalho, Dean ainda não conseguia acreditar nas coisas que humanos podiam fazer uns aos outros. Podia até mesmo compreender um espírito vingativo ou um demônio, mas o que levava humanos a começarem a praticar esse tipo de magia contra seus iguais?

– Está no sangue dos humanos se autodestruírem por poder. Sempre foi assim, sempre será assim. A ganância sempre fala mais alto que os princípios.

Por mais que quisesse discordar, não havia argumentos contra aquilo. Ele tinha razão e sabia disso.

Tentando não pensar na cena que havia visto, nas palavras do anjo e também em seu ódio por bruxos que _apenas _aumentava mais, Dean caminhou até a porta do outro lado do corredor. Cas está logo atrás dele, atento a qualquer ruído ou presença.

Enquanto a maçaneta da porta era lentamente girada, Castiel pressentiu algo e ainda tentou avisá-lo.

– Dean, cuidado com... – Não pôde terminar a frase, pois, ele havia aberto a porta e por ela um bando de morcegos saíram voando.

O susto fez o Winchester pular para trás, imediatamente levando a mão ao peito, sobre o coração. Enquanto os bichos passavam ao lado de Cas, este se mantinha impassível. Dean, por outro lado, esbravejava completamente irritado.

– É por isso que eu odeio bruxas!!! – Ele estava escorado a parede, sua respiração totalmente descompassada – Que droga de lugar é esse?!

O anjo acabou por sorrir minimamente. Estar com Dean sempre lhe trazia uma sensação de "vivacidade", o que o fazia sentir, mesmo que por poucos instantes, como seria a mortalidade. Era em breves momentos como esse que se esquecia de que era um soldado em uma guerra e que, como tal, não deveria ter sentimentos de nenhum tipo.

Essa proximidade com ele estava modificando sua personalidade, seus conceitos, sua vida. E, apesar de tudo, não a achava ruim. Não sabia qual seria o destino de todos se o Apocalipse realmente começasse, como também não poderia saber se sobreviveria a ele, mas independente do resultado final sempre teria uma boa recordação desses momentos em que esteve na Terra.

Sempre teria a lembrança de Dean por toda a eternidade e isso por si só já lhe bastava...

– CAS! – O Winchester gritou pela milésima vez, finalmente o vendo se mover em sua direção – Dormiu em pé, é?

– Desculpe. Acho que me distraí um pouco...

– Deu pra perceber. – Ele estava andando em direção à próxima porta – Pensando em _quem_, garotão?

As palavras do humano, mesmo ditas em um tom de brincadeira, fizeram Castiel corar ligeiramente. Por alguns instantes achou que de alguma forma havia sido descoberto, que ele sabia sobre esse sentimento que ainda não compreendia.

Percebendo o constrangimento nele, Dean apenas gargalhou divertido.

– Era só uma brincadeira, Cas. – Porém, em seu interior, questionava-se quem seria essa pessoa em quem ele pensava – Vamos?

O anjo assentiu e ambos seguiram para o próximo, e último, cômodo. Como não acharam nada até ali, por dedução, acreditavam ser naquele local que encontrariam a menina, mas quando a porta foi aberta também não havia nada lá dentro.

O local era apenas um quarto normal. Um armário, uma cama, uma escrivaninha, alguns objetos de decoração, alguns castiçais... Absolutamente _nada_ de diferente...

Dean suspirou irritado. Por que não podiam simplesmente encontrar a menina, matar os bruxos e voltar para o motel?

– Não tem nada aqui! Então, o que me diz... – Só então percebeu que o anjo não estava ao seu lado – Cas?

O humano virou-se enquanto o procurava em todos os ângulos possíveis. Nada. Cas não estava dentro de seu campo de visão. Ele havia simplesmente desaparecido...

... ... ... ...

Castiel, assim que entrou local, pressentiu uma energia diferente. Era quase como se uma aura maligna estivesse espalhada por todo o ambiente.

– Dean, tome cuidado. Esse quarto possui algum tipo de magia. – Porém ele não respondeu – Dean?

Ao se aproximar, o anjo percebeu que ele estava hipnotizado. Provavelmente havia sido pego pelo feitiço no momento que entraram, mas não importava. Só era preciso achar a fonte de poder, provavelmente um saquinho mágico, e destruí-lo.

Não havia muitos objetos espalhados pelo lugar e isso facilitaria ainda mais sua busca. Apenas uma cama mais ao canto, um armário e uma mesa com alguns itens usados em rituais estavam a sua vista.

Uma das "vantagens" em ser um anjo era o fato de poder localizar concentrações de energia com certa facilidade e foi exatamente esse meio que usou. Fechou os olhos e canalizou todo o seu poder em seu espírito.

Seu nível de concentração era tão grande que sentia sua alma transpor entre o plano humano e o espiritual, sempre buscando a fonte daquela pequena manifestação mágica. O que parecia míseros segundos para os humanos, poderia ser considerado décadas ali.

Mais longe, mais fundo... O bruxo que havia preparado aquela armadilha era poderoso o suficiente para fazer com que Castiel precisasse ir ao extremo, mas por Dean ele iria muito além. Não foram necessários muitos segundos. Ali estava a localização.

Quando voltou a abrir os olhos, o anjo sabia exatamente onde encontrá-lo. Só o que não esperava dar de cara com uma mulher o observando.

– Eu não sei quem você é, mas para não ter caído no meu feitiço garanto que não é humano.

– Eu sou Castiel, um anjo do Senhor.

– Anjo? – Ela sorria – Por essa eu realmente não esperava...

– Onde está o corpo da bruxa? – O tom de voz dele era firme.

– Oh, então vocês sabem... Isso explica o porquê de vocês estarem aqui. – A mulher suspirou – Eu sabia que devia ter me livrado daquele idiota na outra hora...

Castiel não entendia do que ela poderia estar falando. De onde poderia conhecer Dean?

Foi então que se lembrou de algo que ele havia lhe dito mais cedo, pouco antes de saírem do motel, e que parecia tê-lo preocupado.

"_Acredita que eu quase atropelei uma louca com uma garotinha hoje, Cas? E o mais estranho era que a menina parecia mais apavorada por estar com a mulher do que quase ter ido parar em baixo da minha garota..."_

Seria essa a mesma pessoa a quem ele se referiu?

– Em pensar que ele quase atropelou aquela menina estúpida. Seria um problema se eu não tivesse conseguido parar o carro a tempo, mas não importa. Pelo menos aquele idiota será útil.

O anjo não teve tempo de tentar entender o que acontecia, pois no instante seguinte se viu obrigado a desviar de uma sequência de golpes com uma faca. A mulher ainda estava parada no mesmo lugar e só havia mais uma presença naquele local.

Dean.

... ... ... ...

Já havia olhado por todo o quarto, gritado o nome dele até lhe faltar a voz e nada. Cas definitivamente tinha desaparecido.

– Aquele desgraçado... Espero que tenha um bom motivo pra me deixar aqui sozinho.

– Olá, Dean...

Apesar da surpresa, não foi difícil para o humano reconhecer aquela voz. Havia o encontrado há pouco tempo, porém acreditava que nunca mais o veria...

– Achei que estivesse morto.

– E eu estou...

– O que você quer comigo, Alaistar?! – Esbravejou, aproveitando para sacar a faca que podia matar demônios. O outro riu alto, aquele som estridente e irritante fazendo seu sangue ferver de ódio.

– Dean, Dean... O Inferno te espera...

Não esperou que o demônio dissesse mais nada. Apenas avançou sobre ele com toda a fúria que possuía. Se Alaistar ainda não havia morrido, hoje faria esse favor a humanidade e se livraria dele de uma vez por todas...

... ... ... ...

– Dean, o que você está fazendo?!

O anjo não entendia a reação dele. De um momento para o outro começou a atacá-lo com uma fúria que pouquíssimas vezes havia visto nele. Todos os movimentos eram precisos e tinham como intenção um ferimento fatal.

A movimentação dele não deixava brechas para uma aproximação e não poderia revidar sem machucá-lo. Os insistentes golpes continuavam e Castiel não sabia o que fazer para chegar à parede do outro lado do quarto, local onde o saquinho mágico estava escondido, ou como pará-lo.

– Dean!

– Não adianta. Ele não vai te ouvir porque acredita estar diante de seu "pior pesadelo".

"_Alaistar!"_

Não foi preciso pensar muito para entender o ódio naqueles golpes. Dean acreditava estar lutando contra o demônio que tanto o fez sofrer.

Agora, mais do que nunca, precisava tirá-lo daquele feitiço. O humano não poderia feri-lo mortalmente, assim como o anjo não pretendia feri-lo de maneira alguma, mas ele ainda poderia atrasá-lo o suficiente para que a bruxa pudesse fazer algo a seu protegido.

Castiel havia se distraído por apenas alguns segundos, mas foi o suficiente para que o experiente caçador encontrasse uma brecha e o acertasse. A faca foi cravada em seu ombro esquerdo e pôde sentir a dor muita forte que começou no local se espalhar.

No segundo seguinte sentiu uma das mãos de Dean em seu pescoço, apertando-o com firmeza. Acertado por um soco dele, desferido diretamente contra seu rosto, teve seu corpo jogado contra a parede mais próxima. O anjo o viu se aproximar novamente, mas, _nesta_, não podia mais dar-se ao luxo de se arriscar.

– Espero que me desculpe por isso...

Usando seus poderes telecinéticos arremessou-o contra a parede do outro lado do quarto, bem próximo a cama, e então se transportou para o lado dele. Usando o "truque" de transpor os planos conseguiu alcançar o saquinho mágico e finalmente destruí-lo.

Castiel não teve nem tempo de se virar na direção da bruxa. Seu corpo havia sido preso contra a parede e propositalmente uma pressão maior era exercida sobre o ferimento recente. A dor lhe atordoava os sentidos impedindo-o de se concentrar.

Nesse meio tempo Dean "despertou" de seu transe, deparando-se com o anjo prensado ao seu lado. Não estava entendendo nada já que a última coisa que se lembrava era de Alaistar tê-lo jogado ali.

– Cas?

– Mate-a, Dean. Agora!

– Do que você... – Porém não terminou a frase devido ao grito de dor que deixou os lábios do anjo – Cas!

– Me matar? Tsc... Como se ele fosse capaz disso...

O Winchester automaticamente virou-se ao ouvir a voz feminina. Cabelos negros na altura dos ombros, olhos que exibiam frieza e uma postura egocêntrica... Não havia dúvidas...

Era a mesma louca que quase atropelou quando chegou à cidade, reconheceu-a de imediato.

– Você?!

– Dean... – Ouviu a voz do anjo – Bruxa...

Não foram necessárias mais palavras do que aquelas para que ele entendesse o que Cas queria dizer. Um sorriso quase cruel surgiu nos lábios do caçador.

– Sério?

No exato momento em que ela disparou um feixe de luz em sua direção, Dean rolou para o lado desviando-se dele. Suas costas bateram com força contra a parte de madeira cama e o rapaz deixou que alguns palavrões escapassem devido ao dolorido impacto.

Mesmo depois disso ele saltou agilmente sobre o colchão e escondeu-se do outro lado. Aproveitou-se da parede a sua frente e apoiou o pé nela tirando a pistola sobressalente que estava presa ao seu tornozelo. Enquanto isso podia ver os feixes coloridos passarem acima de sua cabeça e baterem direto contra a pintura que começava a ficar danificada. Também ouviu passos se aproximando cada vez mais.

Não esperou que a distância diminuísse ainda mais, assim que pôde levantou-se e guiado pelo som que ela fazia atirou duas vezes contra a mulher. Antes de ver se realmente tinha a acertado abaixou-se novamente, mas pelo gemido de dor presumiu que sim.

Em seguida ouviu passos mais rápidos e torcendo para que ela estivesse vindo mesmo por suas costas, Dean se moveu lateralmente pela cama. Somente ao chegar aos pés da mesma ele levantou-se novamente e descarregou todos os tiros possíveis na direção da bruxa.

Ela já havia conseguido desviar do primeiro tiro, sendo então acertada de raspão pelo segundo. Com o ombro ferido ela não teve a mesma mobilidade para se esquivar e depois de ainda desviar de uma das balas, todas as outras a acertaram.

Quando o som do corpo dela caindo ao chão ecoou pelo lugar, o Winchester assoviou visivelmente aliviado.

– Essa deu trabalho... – Foi então que ouviu outro som idêntico e lembrou-se do anjo – Cas!

Correu até o lugar onde ele estava e encontrou-o ferido no ombro. Seu rosto estampava uma expressão de dor que o preocupou.

– Tudo bem? O que aconteceu com você?

Castiel levantou o olhar e constatando que ele estava ileso, sorriu. Sentou-se ao chão e ajeitou suas costas contra a parede.

– Nada demais.

Dean não parecia ter percebido que havia sido _ele_ quem lhe machucou, então deixaria por isso mesmo. Não era preciso preocupá-lo apenas por isso.

– Cara, ela acabou com você...

O Winchester observava o estado em que Cas estava e acabou sorrindo. Ele realmente não parecia muito bem, mas pelo menos ainda estava vivo...

... ... ... ...

No local onde o ritual se realizaria, Stephen esperava pelos seus inusitados "visitantes" juntamente com Andrew e Cassie. Miranda havia tentado pará-los, porém sem sucesso. Então, com sua morte, provavelmente eles logo perceberiam a outra porta naquele quarto. O acesso direto para este local.

A sala preparada era ampla e praticamente não possuía nenhuma mobília. Apenas o sofá de veludo negro no qual estava o líder, a cadeira onde a menina havia sido amarrada e a mesa onde alguns itens necessários estavam dispostos.

Sentado a beirada da janela, o garoto observava encantado o brilho da lua no céu sem estrelas. Já passava de onze horas, o que significava que tinham pouco menos de uma hora até o fim da Hallow Evening. Finalmente era hora do "show" começar...

– Hei, Stephen, que tipo de oferenda você fará para ela? – Perguntou quebrando o silêncio que envolvia o local.

O homem apenas curvou os lábios num sorriso cruel enquanto seus olhos verdes brilharam perigosamente.

– Sua alma. – Respondeu simplista.

Andrew estremeceu por completo ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Levantou-se de onde estava e inconscientemente começou a dar alguns passos em direção à saída, tomando certa distância do outro, pois desconfiava de que ele _realmente _falava sério.

– Aonde pensa que vai? Acha mesmo que vou deixá-lo fugir? – Stephen riu debochado – Yule, ele é todo seu...

O gato avançou na direção do menino ao mesmo tempo em que o homem de cabelos negros começou a murmurar um feitiço, porém ele não foi capaz de terminá-lo. Dean havia arrebentado a porta do local com um forte chute.

– Desculpe... – Falou ironicamente.

No canto do quarto, confirmando suas suspeitas, estava a mesma menina que quase atropelou algumas horas atrás. Um pouco mais a frente, um homem e um menino olhavam fixamente em sua direção.

– Tenha cuidado. – A voz de Cas se fez ouvida bem atrás de si. – Eles são os mais perigosos.

Stephen sorriu. Aquele ritual prometia ser bem... "Divertido"...

– Yule, não se distraia com os visitantes. Cuide do Andrew.

Dean não entendeu e, quando estava próximo de perguntá-lo o que diabos aquilo significava, sentiu um peso apoiar-se em seu ombro esquerdo, saltando logo em seguida. Reconheceu-o como o gato que quase o matou do coração no andar inferior, porém, antes do bicho tocar o chão, algo aconteceu.

Menos de um segundo e o bichano transformou-se em uma enorme pantera negra. O par de olhos amarelos encarou-o por breves instantes, soltando então um rugido muito alto e avançando sobre o garoto.

O Winchester ainda pôde ouvir os gritos, mas não teve tempo nem ao menos de prestar atenção ao que acontecia ao seu redor, pois se viu obrigado a desviar de um punhal que voava em sua direção. Tentou atirar, mas, assim como Sammy costumava fazer, ele desarmou-o com um simples mover de dedos...

– Cas! – Dean chamava-o. Somente neste momento percebeu que ele estava imóvel – Droga, Cas! Me ajuda!

Não houve movimento, resposta ou qualquer cosia que indicasse que o anjo estava ali. Nem mesmo um mínimo sinal por parte dele. Absolutamente _nada_.

– O que você fez com ele, _Harry Potter_?! – Sabia que alguma coisa tinha que ter acontecido.

– Eu? – O homem sorriu – Nada...

Por estar preocupado com Dean, e também pela dor que ainda sentia, ao entrar naquela sala Castiel não percebeu a magia que estava espalhada por todo o local. Quando se deu conta já era tarde demais e esse poder antigo era tão poderoso que havia sido capaz de paralisá-lo por completo.

O humano não parecia ter entendido muito bem a gravidade da situação em que se encontravam e, sinceramente, tinha medo do que ele poderia fazer...

– Cas!

O caçador ainda gritava pelo anjo, numa vã tentativa de fazê-lo reagir, sem sucesso. Percebeu que ele murmurava alguma coisa em latim, mas não conseguiu compreender. Segundos depois apenas sentiu seu corpo ser arremessado contra a parede, batendo as costas com tamanha força que chegou a desnorteá-lo.

Somente ao tentar se mover notou estar preso, como se tivesse algemas invisíveis ao redor de seus pulsos e tornozelos. Havia sido pego também.

Vendo que as circunstâncias definitivamente não estavam ao favor deles, Castiel tentou fazer algo. Usava toda sua força física, mas, apesar de todo o esforço, não movia sequer um único músculo. "Desespero"... Começava a entender bem o significado daquela palavra...

"_Dean... Preciso protegê-lo!"_

Com os dois intrusos devidamente imobilizados, Stephen voltou sua atenção a Andrew e o ritual. Olhando para o corpo inerte viu o "estrago" que Yule havia feito. Uma mordida do bicho havia arrancado parte da lateral do abdômen do garoto, local por onde ele já perdera uma quantia considerável de sangue.

Apesar de agora estar desmaiado, não entendia como ele _ainda_ podia viver depois daquele ferimento. A sorte "andava" ao seu lado, afinal. Porque estavam no ponto ideal para o início do rito.

O homem andou alguns passos em direção à menina, vendo-a debater-se diante de sua aproximação. Abaixou-se ao lado dela e começou a sussurrar algumas palavras em seu ouvido.

Do outro lado da sala, Dean também se debatia. Tentava a todo custo livrar-se do que o prendia, porém aquilo parecia apertá-lo a medida de seus movimentos. Quanto mais se mexia, mais forte o aperto se tornava.

Castiel tentava se concentrar em mentalizar as palavras de uma antiga magia que poderia ser capaz de servir como um contra-feitiço, porém, maior que a dor que sentia pelo esforço feito a pouco, sua preocupação com o loiro não estava o ajudando muito. Tinha medo que, de alguma maneira, ele se soltasse e fizesse algo irresponsável.

Desde que Stephen se aproximou Cassie lutava para se soltar, debatendo-se compulsivamente, mas de repente ela parou de se mover. Simplesmente parecia te sido hipnotizada. O homem se afastou com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios e encarando Dean como se o desafiasse, falou em tom audível...

– Hora do show...

Mais uma vez o caçador tentou se soltar e, _mais uma vez_, sem sucesso. Estava literalmente de mãos atadas e aquilo o irritava demais.

– Deixe-a em paz. Ela é só uma garotinha!

– Você está enganado, ela é uma bruxa. E muito poderosa. – Ele ainda sorria – O fato de ter nascido durante a Hallow Evening, nove anos atrás, prova isso.

– Não pode ser...

– Apenas assista. Verá com seus próprios olhos...

Stephen havia voltado a murmurar algumas palavras em latim e só então Dean percebeu o pentagrama de sangue que se formava no chão. Conforme ele continuava recitando o feitiço, a coloração vermelha parecia reagir em resposta começando a brilhar.

Do desenho surgia uma aura maligna que parecia envolver todo o ambiente e pouco a pouco ela se materializava em algo que lembrava uma densa nuvem de poeira.

Mas ao contrário do que o homem de cabelos negros esperava, ela não se moveu na direção de Cassie e sim na sua.

– Mas o que...

Automaticamente seu olhar recaiu sobre o outro bruxo do local. Andrew, que ainda estava consciente, terminava de desenhar um pentagrama idêntico ao que estava no meio da sala. A única diferença era o tamanho, sendo este último indiscutivelmente menor.

Não foi preciso muito para que Stephen entendesse o que o garoto havia feito. Como seu sangue era o "ativador" do feitiço, ele aproveitou-se disso para ligar ambos os desenhos, assim podendo controlar o ritual através do menor.

– Morra... Stephen...

O menino murmurou algumas palavras e a nuvem que havia se formado avançou rapidamente sobre o homem. Yule, ainda na forma de pantera, tentou pular na frente de seu dono e protegê-lo daquela ameaça, porém o bicho foi jogado longe.

A pequena intervenção do animal deu ao bruxo o tempo necessário para arremessar o punhal com o qual ameaçou o caçador exatamente na testa do garoto. Nem mesmo aquilo fez com que o espírito da bruxa parasse.

Stephen viu a nuvem se aproximar, rodeando-o por completo. Não existia mais a mínima chance de escapar e sabia disso. Depois de envolver seu corpo, algo que pareceu uma pequena explosão de poeira ocorreu.

Aquilo pareceu ter anulado os poderes do bruxo por alguns instantes, pois Dean e Cas perceberam que podiam se mover novamente.

– Dean, vamos. Agora.

– Não! Preciso ajudar a garotinha.

– Ela não está mais naquele corpo. Vai se arriscar a toa.

– Não importa. Não posso deixá-la morrer aqui.

– Você pode morrer se tentar ajudá-la.

– Então faça algo para me ajudar.

Cas ainda tentou argumentar, porém Dean lhe deu as costas e correu na direção da menina. Nem mesmo enquanto a soltava percebeu um mínimo de vida em seus olhos. Ela parecia apenas uma boneca com aparência humana.

Ainda assim pegou-a no colo e correu em direção à porta, onde o anjo o esperava. O bruxo estava caído ao chão, ainda envolvido por uma densa névoa de pó quando deixaram o local. A passos largos seguiam apressadamente pelo corredor, seguindo direto para a escadaria.

Desciam o primeiro lance de degraus quando um feixe de luz passou ao lado deles, explodindo um pouco mais a frente. Instantaneamente pararam de andar e se viraram na direção da qual tinham vindo, deparando-se com o bruxo que acreditavam ter morrido na explosão.

Stephen parecia ainda mais assustador. Suas vestes estavam muito danificadas, assim como diversos cortes e arranhões podiam ser vistos ao longo de toda a pele parcialmente exposta. Seus cabelos negros estavam soltos, caindo-lhe sobre os ombros e os olhos, anteriormente verdes, agora estavam tingidos de um vermelho intenso e ameaçador.

– Vocês não vão levá-la de mim... – A voz dele ecoou pelo local.

Castiel percebeu de imediato uma diferença de poder. Se antes ele já era perigoso, agora eles não seriam capazes de lidar com aquilo de maneira nenhuma. Sabia que Dean não gostava de ser transportado por seus poderes, mas naquela situação ele entenderia.

Ou talvez não, mas não havia escolha. Era preciso fugir o mais rápido possível.

Numa ação rápida puxou o humano e tocou-lhe a testa como sempre fazia, porém não surtiu efeito algum. Apenas sentiu uma forte pontada no ombro devido ao movimento.

Sob o olhar intrigado dele, sentiu seu corpo ser bruscamente puxado e novamente voltaram a descer a escadaria.

– O que diabos foi isso, Cas?

– Dean, corra o mais rápido que puder.

– Por quê? – Ele estava visivelmente confuso – O que aconteceu?

– A bruxa se uniu ao corpo dele, não temos a menor chance. Também não consigo usar meus poderes.

– Está me mandando ir sozinho?

– Eu quero que você se salve. Agora vá!

– Não! Não sem você!

O efeito daquelas palavras... Castiel não sabia como explicar, mas sentiu-se bem. Um calor agradável que começava em seu coração, ligeiramente acelerado, e então se espalhava pelo corpo.

Dean se importava com ele e isso o deixava contente. Muito contente, na verdade. Mas a situação era perigosa demais para deixar-se levar por sentimentos.

Sua missão era protegê-lo. Este também havia se tornado seu motivo pessoal. Se fosse preciso dar sua vida para salvá-lo, não hesitaria.

– Não, você precisa ir. Atrasá-lo é a única coisa que posso fazer, então, por favor...

O Winchester não queria deixá-lo sozinho ali de jeito nenhum, mas o olhar dele era tão profundo. Cas parecia querer que encarasse aquilo como um último desejo ou algo do tipo e, por mais doloroso que pudesse ser, não viu outra escolha senão aceitar.

– Se você morrer... Eu juro que vou atrás de você só pra te matar de novo. Entendeu?

O anjo sorriu. Não esperava menos vindo dele.

Começou a correr o máximo que pôde. Suas pernas começavam a dar os sinais de cansaço das últimas noites, todas mal dormidas, e suas costas ainda doíam um pouco.

Pelo menos a garotinha era leve e não foi difícil carregá-la em meio a toda aquela confusão. Somente o que o preocupava era que ela ainda não havia dado nenhum sinal de vida.

Dean dava seus últimos passos na escadaria quando ouviu um estrondo muito forte e em seguida o corpo do anjo ser arremessado quase ao seu lado, rolando pelos últimos degraus até alcançar o chão.

– Cas!

– Já disse... – A voz do bruxo estava bem atrás do caçador – Não irão levá-la de mim...

Ao se virar, ele deparou-se com a figura assustadora a menos de cinco passos, porém notou algo estranho nele. Lágrimas de sangue escorriam de seus olhos.

Poderia ter sido Cas quem havia feito aquilo, apesar de duvidar, mas de qualquer forma não lhe parecia ser algo bom pra ele. Reparou também que o vermelho dos olhos já não parecia mais tão intenso agora, como se estivesse perdendo o foco com o passar dos minutos.

Aquilo tinha que significar uma vantagem para si...

Num movimento rápido Dean colocou a menina no chão e sacou uma arma da parte de trás da calça, mas, assim como na primeira vez, a mesma foi arremessada a certa distância.

– Dê-me a garota.

– Sem chance. – Ele pegou-a no colo novamente.

– Isto não é um pedido. Dê-me a garota... Agora.

Com poucas vezes na vida, Dean Winchester não sabia o que fazer ou como agir naquela situação. Não a entregaria, mas também não fazia ideia de como tirá-los, incluindo Cas, a salvo dali.

– O corpo dele... Não vai aguentar... Muito tempo...

A voz do anjo chegou aos seus ouvidos como música. Estava aliviado por ele, dentro do _possível_, estar bem.

– E o que podemos fazer?

– Nada. Não há... Nada a se... Fazer...

– Impossível...

– Apenas evite que... Ele consiga o corpo dela...

– Por quê?

– Ela é o... Real hospedeiro... Da bruxa...

"_Faz sentido"_, pensou o caçador enquanto começava a se afastar do bruxo.

– Certo.

– Dean...

– O quê?!

– Cuidado... Do contrário... Terá de matá-la...

Castiel havia se arrastado para o lado, ficando fora do caminho do outro. Apoiado à escada, ele estava de costas para o humano e rezava com todas as suas forças para que Dean conseguisse evitar o pior.

A bruxa, no corpo de Stephen, continuava se aproximando, porém lentamente. Para ser mais exato, quase se arrastando. Não parecia disposta a atacá-lo assim como havia feito com o anjo, provavelmente por medo de machucar a garota, mas ainda assim podia-se notar a aura ameaçadora que ela emanava.

Dean não fazia ideia de quando fora a última vez que sentiu medo em uma caçada, se é que já o teve alguma vez, mas dar-se-ia por satisfeito se sobrevivesse àquilo. Lembrava-se bem que havia um "quase" Apocalipse o esperando lá fora, mas não queria pensar nisso agora. Já tinha preocupações demais naquele momento.

O que poderia fazer com uma bruxa poderosa e furiosa?

O caçador tentava manter a calma e pensar em algum plano, sem muito sucesso. Apesar de tudo, isso ainda era algo mais típico do Sam fazer e não _dele_. Dean não pensava, apenas agia. Mas, pelo menos dessavez, teria de superar esse pequeno "problema".

Em uma situação dita como _"normal"_ provavelmente não haveria muito a ser feito, mas o fato de não estar no corpo certo parecia ter deixado alguns efeitos colaterais. Os reflexos não estavam muito bons, percebeu enquanto o via caminhar, além da cor dos olhos, que agora parecia quase cinza.

– Já disse... Dê-me a garota... Agora...

O Winchester sabia que suas chances, mesmo num combate corpo-a-corpo, eram mínimas. Teria que contar com a sorte, ou ajuda divina, se quisesse que o plano realmente funcionasse...

Apostando tudo em uma última, e arriscada, jogada, Dean fez seu movimento.

Colocou o corpo da menina no chão e correu para o lado. Enquanto a bruxa praticamente voava até seu "hospedeiro", Dean mergulhou na direção da arma anteriormente arremessada.

No mesmo instante em que Stephen segurou Cassie pelos ombros, o primeiro tiro atingiu-lhe o ombro. Depois dele vieram outros tantos quanto o caçador pôde atirar. O bruxo cuspiu uma grande quantidade de sangue, alguns respingos caindo sobre o rosto da garotinha, que ainda permanecia imóvel.

O corpo caiu lentamente ao chão e a mesma névoa de poeira que haviam visto antes agora saía pelos recentes ferimentos. Toda a nuvem que se formou simplesmente desapareceu depois de uma pequena explosão no ar.

Castiel, ainda sentado ao chão, observou a cena com certo alívio. Havia terminado afinal. Não da maneira que seus superiores esperavam, mas pelo menos impediram que mais um possível inimigo surgisse para a guerra iminente.

Ao ouvir o som de um soco, virou-se e encontrou Dean sentado, cabisbaixo. Sua expressão demonstrava o cansaço e a decepção que ele sentia. Não era preciso muito para saber no que pensava.

Mesmo com a morte do bruxo, a menina não havia saído de seu estado de transe. Era apenas um corpo vazio, uma boneca com aparência humana...

– Não dá pra salvá-la, certo? – A voz do caçador quebrou o silêncio do local.

– Não. Eu sinto muito.

E o anjo não foi "superficial" ao dizer tais palavras. Ele realmente sentia muito. Por ela, por Dean...

– O que aconteceu exatamente?

– Não sei ao certo. Ele pode ter destruído ou apenas aprisionado a alma dela. Porém se a morte dele não a trouxe de volta, então não há nada que possamos fazer.

O corpo de Castiel, apesar de ainda ferido, já não doía mais, pois a auto-recuperação já havia começado a fazer efeito. Levantou-se e observou todos os estragos feitos naquele lugar.

– Então, no fim, não impedimos droga nenhuma.

O olhar do anjo acabou recaindo sobre o caçador visivelmente irritado. Não o culpava por sentir-se daquela maneira. Ele próprio experimentou o gosto do desespero.

E sabia também que se fosse Dean quem estivesse naquele estado, ou mesmo morto, estaria tão bravo quanto ele. O sentimento de incapacidade diante de algumas situações podia ser verdadeiramente enlouquecedor.

– Talvez, Dean. Porém ainda poderia ter sido muito pior...

– Do que diabos você... – Quando o Winchester se virou na direção dele, Cas já não estava mais lá – Filho da puta...

Como de costume, o anjo simplesmente desaparecia quando o convinha. Aquilo irritava profundamente o caçador, porém outra coisa preocupava-o no momento. Direcionou seu olhar do lugar onde Cas estivera para onde a garotinha permanecia.

– Droga!

Ele se levantou e passou as mãos nervosamente pelo rosto. Respirou fundo enquanto retirava do bolso da jaqueta uma nova munição para a pistola. O som do carregador antigo caindo no chão pareceu ecoar por todo o casarão.

Apontou a arma na direção dela, porém, por alguns instantes, Dean hesitou. Seu olhar fixou-se nela e assim permaneceu por algum tempo que não soube precisar.

– Desculpe por não te salvar.

O som de um único tiro foi ouvido e então o silêncio voltou a imperar no local...

... ... ... ...

Assim que Dean se viu do lado de fora, visualizou o perfil do anjo escorado no capô do Impala. Uma fina chuva caía naquele momento, mas ainda assim ele olhava para o céu, alheio a qualquer coisa à sua volta. Percebeu que os punhos dele estavam cerrados, porém não conseguia imaginar por qual motivo aquilo se daria. Não havia sido ele quem teve que fazer o "serviço sujo" lá dentro...

Aproximou-se ruidosamente, suas botas pisando firmes nas poças d'água que começavam a se formar, mas nem mesmo isso o fez se mover. Aquela postura distante irritava-o profundamente.

– Obrigado por nada, Cas.

O humano não fez questão de disfarçar o que sentia, porém nem mesmo assim o outro havia reagido. Nem uma palavra, nem um gesto, _nada_. Ele parecia simplesmente ignorar sua presença.

– Afinal, o que diabos você quer?

– Nada. – Ele ainda não havia se movido.

– Então por que tudo isso? Por que passou o dia comigo? – Dean suspirou, suas perguntas estavam carregadas de súplicas implícitas – Por que você sempre desaparece desse jeito?

Castiel não respondeu. Não podia dar aquelas respostas, mesmo sabendo exatamente o que ele queria ouvir.

"_Por que você desapareceu desse jeito?"_

Porque se sentia confuso demais. Sua mente estava repleta de dúvidas, incertezas e, acima de tudo, sentimentos. Todos eles em um grau com o qual não conseguia lidar.

E o que isso tinha a ver com Dean?

Tudo, já que era por causa dele que se via nessa situação. O humano sob sua proteção era o "culpado" por cada mudança em sua vida. Desde as coisas boas as ruins, em todas, ele estava envolvido. Um elo parecia uni-los e o convívio apenas tornava tudo mais difícil. Não queria afastar-se, mas era preciso.

Não era aceitável para um anjo estar daquela forma, pois, sempre, precedia a queda do mesmo. Possuindo poderes não pôde fazer muito lá dentro, mas e se não os tivesse? E se caísse, quem o protegeria? Quem continuaria garantindo o bem-estar dele?

Por ele, para o bem dele, a distância era imprescindível...

– Responde! – Dean ainda estava exaltado. O silêncio de Cas instigava sua fúria, não podia controlar.

– Não posso. – Os olhares finalmente se cruzaram – Eu realmente não posso.

– Por quê?! – O Winchester, aquela altura, já suplicava uma resposta sem o menor constrangimento.

– Dean, por favor, não faça perguntas que não posso responder.

Desviou seus olhos dos dele enquanto as mãos do anjo deslizaram nervosamente pelos fios de cabelo molhados. Sentia-se mal por ter de agir daquela maneira.

– Você pode, Cas... Só que não quer.

– Sabe que eu recebo ordens, assim como você.

– Eu não "recebo ordens".

– Como? – Castiel estava visivelmente confuso.

– O que você ouviu. Eu não recebo ordens. Se eu ainda ajudo vocês... É por _sua_ causa. Porque eu devo minha saída do Inferno a você, não a eles.

Os instantes seguintes àquelas palavras foram de um silêncio quase mortal. O anjo ficou calado, imóvel. O que poderia fazer diante daquilo? Como reagir?

E o que era aquela estranha sensação? Por que seu corpo humano tremia? Por que o coração estava tão acelerado?

Sua "parte" humana parecia responder àquelas palavras, como se estivessem em sintonia. Aquilo era a _felicidade_...?

O anjo encontrava-se tão perdido em meio àquelas _"emoções"_ que não percebeu Dean se aproximar. Agora eles estavam frente a frente e apenas os pingos de chuva os separavam. Enquanto isso mantinha seu olhar fixo nos olhos azuis, agora tão distantes, observando-o silenciosamente.

Às vezes desejava entender o que acontecia com ele. Custou a admitir, ainda que apenas para si mesmo, que Cas mexia consigo. O anjo levemente desleixado e que nunca compreendia suas piadas havia despertado sentimentos que jamais acreditou que poderia sentir.

Não mentiu quando disse que era por ele que ajudava os anjos. Tinha consciência de sua culpa no Apocalipse, mas nem mesmo _isso_ o faria colaborar com eles. E se o fazia, era unicamente por ele. Pela cumplicidade que adquiriram...

– O que você realmente quer, Cas?

Para ambos aquela pergunta possuía certa ambiguidade, mas, também para ambos, apenas uma resposta era óbvia e necessária. Dean encarava o outro fixamente e este lhe retribuiu o olhar.

O contato visual não durou muito tempo, mas foi mais que suficiente para que o humano visse através daqueles olhos tão... "Suplicantes"...

Talvez nem mesmo Castiel soubesse que seu olhar o denunciara. Que aqueles míseros segundos foram suficientes para que Dean Winchester pudesse compreender o que acontecia.

A decisão era arriscada e as consequências poderiam ser piores ainda, mas, por alguns instantes, deixou que seu coração agisse sobre seu corpo. Mandou sua racionalidade para o Inferno e fez o que seus instintos imploravam há tempos.

Aproximou-se ainda mais e o puxou para um beijo.

A ação inesperada deixou o anjo estático. Estava assustado, porém não conseguia se afastar. Não sabia o porquê, mas não queria que os lábios de Dean se distanciassem dos seus.

O humano viu a falta de reação como um consentimento e então continuou. Sua língua agora o tocando, procurando espaço para invadir a boca dele. Inconscientemente Castiel entreabriu os lábios, oportunidade que não foi perdida pelo Winchester.

Por alguns segundos o anjo não soube o que fazer ou como agir, mas aos poucos, e muito sem jeito, começou a imitar os movimentos que ele fazia, correspondendo então a carícia. E durante algum tempo permaneceram assim, nenhum deles disposto a quebrar o contato, porém Dean sentiu a falta de ar e se viu obrigado a interromper o beijo.

Tomou uma distância mínima, ainda permanecendo quase colado a boca dele. Os dedos do anjo passeavam por seu rosto, próximos aos lábios, enquanto o olhar de um estava fixo no outro. Os olhos verdes de Dean estavam firmes, convictos de que havia feito a coisa certa. Os azuis de Castiel pareciam silenciosamente questionar "_Por quê?_".

Como "resposta" o humano aproximou-se mais uma vez. Assim como anteriormente não houve repreensão, então voltou a beijá-lo lascivamente. O contato era intenso até mesmo por parte do anjo inexperiente, agora mais habituado a carícia.

Em algum momento a mínima distância existente entre os corpos desapareceu, pois o loiro havia colado seu corpo ao dele. Sua mão direita segurava a nuca de Cas, presa aos fios do cabelo curto, e a outra passeava sensualmente pelo corpo a sua frente.

Seus dedos apertaram a cintura dele com certa "possessão", pouco antes de adentrarem o casaco e começaram a buscar a pele, que a essa altura parecia estar em chamas devido aos toques.

Em uma reação totalmente inesperada, o anjo se afastou bruscamente do outro. A respiração estava falha, seus lábios vermelhos e inchados. Logo pôde sentir um par de olhos recaírem sobre si. Curioso, Dean tentava compreender o porquê de, de repente, ele querer parar.

– Eu não posso...

Castiel esforçava-se para acreditar no que dizia e o outro, percebendo o fato, prensou-o contra o carro, praticamente o deitando sobre o capô do Impala. O peso de seu corpo sobre o dele impedia-o de se mover, apesar de saber que ainda existia a possibilidade de vê-lo desaparecer a qualquer instante.

Mesmo podendo livrar-se facilmente, o anjo não moveu sequer um músculo. No fundo queria aquele contato tanto quanto o humano...

– Dean, por favor. – Ele suplicava. Precisava fazê-lo entender que era errado...

– Por quê? Tem medo de cair?

Cas refletiu por alguns instantes. Talvez aquele fosse um dos principais motivos, mas não era o único. Havia _algo_ mais. Havia _alguém_ mais envolvido...

– Não. Não é só isso.

– Então o que mais poderia ser?

– Jimmy.

Dentre todas as desculpas que esperava ouvir, aquela, definitivamente, não era uma das que estavam no "topo". Permaneceu imóvel, como se processar aquela única e simples palavra fosse uma tarefa altamente complexa.

Quando o choque finalmente amainou, ele se afastou do anjo. Saiu de cima dele e sentou-se ao seu lado, sobre o capô do Impala.

– Você só pode estar brincando... – Resmungou algum tempo depois.

– Não, eu não estou.

– Mas...

– Dean, esse corpo não é meu.

– Ele te deixou usá-lo!

– E provavelmente não esperava que com o Apocalipse iminente eu fosse me relacionar com alguém. Em especial um homem.

– Então é assim?!

– Dean...

– Não, Cas, não! Droga! – Suspirou, as mãos passando nervosamente pelo rosto – Por que você tem que ser assim, hein? Por que não pode quebrar algumas regras?

As feições do anjo, naquele instante, tornaram-se duras. Ainda se lembrava, e muito bem, das coisas que haviam acontecido quando esteve de volta ao seu "lar"...

– Eu já quebrei regras demais por você. Já se esqueceu que fui arrastado de volta ao céu?

E, acredite, não havia sido recebido por um 'coro de anjos' ou algo do tipo. Não, havia sido muito pior. Marcante o suficiente para fazê-lo repensar seus atos e, até mesmo, para afastar-se de Dean...

O loiro percebeu que algo daquele "incidente" ainda atormentava Cas. Era quase como se estivesse preso por algo que o rapaz desconhecia completamente.

Instintivamente Dean fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Não sabia se poderia manter-se irritado com ele e quando virou-se na intenção de se desculpar, ou pelo menos tentar fazê-lo, o anjo não estava mais lá.

A chuva pouco a pouco estava engrossando, porém durante alguns minutos, que para ele pareceram uma eternidade, permaneceu onde estava. Sua mente estava confusa, repleta de pensamentos dispersos e aleatórios, mas, em todos eles, havia algo em comum.

– Cas...

... ... ... ...

De volta ao quarto de motel, depois de um banho e roupas secas, o Winchester assistia um filme de terror qualquer. Provavelmente devia ser a terceira vez que o via, mas não fazia diferença. Ou pelo menos não quando não tinha mais nada a fazer.

Estava brigado com Sam e, provavelmente, Cas não voltaria a aparecer nem tão cedo. Começava a sentir-se estúpido pela falta que aqueles dois faziam em sua vida...

Ao seu lado, seu "companheiro" era um pote de doces que, milagrosamente, havia encontrado na loja de conveniências quando foi ao lugar comprar algumas cervejas para _comemorar_ o Halloween. Devorava as guloseimas quase que automaticamente enquanto sua vista estava voltada ao aparelho de televisão.

– O que mais alguém pode querer quando se têm doces e cerveja à vontade? – Dean "resmungou" baixo.

– Uma companhia, talvez?

A voz familiar chegou aos ouvidos do rapaz e mesmo estando espantado manteve sua pose impassível, _"assistindo"_ ao filme que, naquele momento, nem ao menos se lembrava mais o nome...

– Achei que não o veria por algum tempo, Cas.

– Se quiser, eu posso ir.

– Idiota... – Murmurou, finalmente desviando o olhar da tela a sua frente – Sério, achei que não poderia te ver... Mas... Eu...

Dean não sabia como continuar. Ou melhor, não sabia nem _o quê_ queria continuar. Estava feliz por vê-lo ali, mas não era acostumado a expressar seus sentimentos e isso tornava tudo complicado demais. Até mesmo algumas simples palavras.

Porém o anjo, conhecendo-o bem, entendia perfeitamente o que ele queria dizer.

– Eu sei. Não se preocupe.

Castiel, escorado na parte traseira do sofá em que o humano estava sentado, remexeu-se um pouco desconfortável. Ainda não sabia se vê-lo era, realmente, a melhor decisão, porém era a única que poderia tomar.

Já havia provado ficar distante dele e não queria fazê-lo novamente. Por mais que fosse o certo, simplesmente não queria.

Coisas demais ocupavam sua mente nos últimos tempos. Estava farto de seus superiores lhe proibindo de fazer isso ou aquilo; estava farto também dos sentimentos que o confundiam e, acima de tudo, estava farto de Dean e seu "magnetismo", que cada vez mais o atraía para a Terra e consequentemente para o Inferno.

Mas sabia que não poderia se ver livre de nenhum deles. Em especial do humano, já que _deste_ fazia questão de continuar próximo...

Amá-lo até poderia ser um pecado, pois então que o condenassem porque queria sentir mais daquilo. Queria seus lábios colados ao dele, queria as mãos dele em seu corpo. Estava disposto a servi-lo como ele bem quisesse pelo menos essa noite e, com certeza, não se arrependeria.

Já havia ido ao Inferno buscar Dean, permanecer lá por ele seria apenas uma consequência...

– Você sabe que isso não terá volta.

E não foi preciso mais palavras do que aquelas para que o humano soubesse, exatamente, do que ele falava.

– Estou pronto para o que vier, Cas... – Dean levantou-se, levava consigo a cerveja que até a pouco estava bebendo. Parou em frente ao anjo e encarou-o seriamente – E você, está preparado para enfrentá-los?

O anjo pegou a garrafa das mãos dele e deu um leve gole, logo sentindo o álcool "acalmar" um pouco da inquietação que sentia. A expressão de espanto que estampou a face do mais velho dos irmãos Winchester era engraçada, mas Castiel não sentiu vontade de rir.

– Mais do que jamais estive.

Mais uma vez ele levava a cerveja à boca, porém nesta Dean o impediu. Tomou a garrafa e arremessou-a longe. Não se importou com o barulho que poderia causar. Nada mais lhe importava depois daquilo...

Seus braços envolveram a cintura do anjo e por longos instantes permaneceram assim. A princípio Cas teve receio de retribuir o carinho, mas acabou não resistindo e logo suas mãos estavam nas costas do outro.

O contato era agradável e nenhum dos dois queria desfazê-lo, mas Dean ainda precisava de mais do que apenas aquilo. Exatamente por isso seus lábios buscaram o pescoço a sua frente, causando nele um arrepio perceptível. E conforme a carícia se prolongou Castiel se viu gemendo, mesmo que baixo, ante o toque.

O humano sabia o que precisava fazer, além de _como_ fazer, para deixá-lo entregue e não mediria esforços para tal. Se ele se dizia pronto para arcar com a punição que ambos sabiam que viria, então faria valer à pena.

– Você _jamais _vai esquecer essa noite, Cas... – Sussurrou contra a cútis, causando-lhe um novo arrepio.

As mãos ágeis passaram a se mover. Adentravam o casaco lentamente, em seguida enfiando-se sob o paletó e então só havia a camisa separando seus dedos da pele dele. Nem mesmo o pano o impedia de sentir o calor que emanava daquele corpo e, sinceramente, não duvidava estar da mesma maneira.

Por cima do tecido fino as unhas curtas de Dean percorreram pelas costas dele, aproveitando para aproximá-lo mais ainda de seu corpo. Estavam praticamente colados um no outro, no sentido literal da palavra, e o Winchester já podia sentir um discreto volume pressioná-lo.

Seus lábios moveram-se até a orelha do anjo, mordiscando o lóbulo sensualmente. Cas arfou um pouco mais alto, aplicando um pouco mais de força no aperto e agarrando-se a ele como se sua existência dependesse disso e nada mais.

Dean sorriu vitorioso. Orgulhava-se de poder deixá-lo naquele "estado" de necessidade...

– Para alguém _tão puro_, você se anima bem rápido...

Castiel não havia entendido o sentido implícito no comentário e também não sabia definir a estranha sensação que se alastrava por seu ser. Começou pela espinha e como uma onda percorreu o corpo inteiro, terminando em uma pontada em certa parte de sua anatomia.

Sem dúvida estava constrangido, mas nem ao menos conseguia pensar no fato, pois, com a língua de Dean em sua orelha fazendo aqueles movimentos tão "_sugestivos_", sua mente era coberta por uma densa neblina de prazer.

Novamente por causa dele, Castiel se via próximo de constatar algo "particularmente humano". Estava quase compreendendo o porquê de a luxúria ser um pecado tão... Como poderia dizer... "_Recorrente_".

Se todos se sentiam daquela mesma forma, o anjo, sinceramente, podia entendê-los. E muito bem...

Porém não teve como continuar sua linha de raciocínio ao perceber uma das mãos dele deslizando entre os corpos, parando em um local que o fez arfar quase de imediato.

Dean não havia parado de "brincar" com a orelha de Cas, ao contrário, continuava sugando e mordiscando aquela área que, juntamente com as novas carícias, faziam com que o anjo começasse a gemer baixo.

Ele tentava manter-se são, porém era quase impossível não se deixar sucumbir diante daquela sensação de prazer maior que sentia.

– Dean...

O nome do humano saiu arrastado, dito em meio a uma voz rouca e, inconscientemente, sensual. Ele não fazia ideia do "poder de ação" que aquilo tinha sobre o outro. Excitado, e porque não dizer desesperado, o Winchester buscou por maior contato, se é que isso ainda era possível.

Dean segurou-o pelo quadril com ambas as mãos e anulando qualquer mínimo espaço que pudesse haver entre eles, movimentava sua pélvis contra a de seu parceiro. As ereções proeminentes se friccionavam desesperadamente, as bocas, agora bem próximas, gemiam em sintonia.

Castiel se via perdido em meio a um prazer que jamais, sob hipótese alguma, pensou sentir. Não sabia como definir aquilo tudo, mas, por mais _ínfimo_ que lhe parecesse, _arrebatador_ ainda lhe parecia algo que ao menos se aproximava do que estava vivendo com ele.

Dean Winchester era muito mais quente e intenso do que o significado daquela palavra, mas, por ora, deveria bastar...

– Cas... – Os lábios quase colados aos seus murmuraram em algum momento, despertando-o de seus devaneios.

Os olhos verdes transbordavam luxúria e nem mesmo o anjo poderia ignorar o fato. Suas mãos, que até então se mantinham apenas o segurando com firmeza, tomaram um pouco mais de coragem e deslizaram pelas costas do outro.

Timidamente a boca de Cas também começou a se mover, distribuindo beijos ao longo da linha do maxilar de Dean. Alcançou o pescoço em certo momento e repetiu as carícias por toda a cútis que se encontrava a mostra. Devido ao fato dele vestir apenas uma camiseta não foi difícil ir um pouco além, tocando-lhe o ombro e depositando uma leve mordida no mesmo.

Havia sido o suficiente para que o humano sentisse seu corpo inteiro arrepiar-se sob o toque. Seu pênis encontrava-se tão rijo que, céus, parecia que explodiria a qualquer instante. Em momento algum de sua vida lembrava ter chegado ao ponto no qual estava agora.

Já havia tido ótimas transas ao longo de seus quase trinta anos de idade, mas aquela, que nem saiu dos amassos, prometia derrubar seu conceito atual. Talvez fosse por ser com _ele_, alguém que ao longo desse tempo de convivência aprendeu a amar...

Obrigou-se a afastar o anjo de si, recebendo dele um olhar de curiosidade. Os olhos azuis brilhavam com um _quê_ de malícia e desejo que eram verdadeiramente enlouquecedores.

– Cas... Não me olhe assim... – Praticamente gemeu as palavras enquanto mantinha o contato visual.

Sua respiração estava falha, seus batimentos cardíacos completamente descompassados, porém o anjo estava normal. Se não fosse pelo olhar, e certo volume que apesar de disfarçado sabia estar lá, diria que ele se mantinha impassível como sempre.

"_Como ele consegue ficar assim depois de um amasso daqueles?"_

Dean não sabia dizer se o que viu em seguida foi realidade ou apenas fruto de uma mente entorpecida, mas, mesmo que por apenas míseros segundos, jurava ter visto a sombra de um sorriso malicioso na face de Cas. E, durante estes mesmos míseros segundos, não pareceu ser um anjo que estava a sua frente, mas sim um demônio...

Sinceramente são se lembrava do que havia acontecido no momento seguinte. Quando se deu conta do que fazia, estava novamente "atracado" com o ser a sua frente. As bocas se devorando com urgência, enquanto as mãos de ambos percorriam afoitas o corpo alheio.

Castiel não fazia ideia do que havia feito Dean agir daquela maneira "desesperada" em tão curto espaço de tempo, mas estava longe de não gostar. Os mínimos toques dele eram capazes de despertar-lhe sensações que, outrora, teria achado impudicas.

Porém, _neste momento_, senti-las cada vez mais intensamente era a única coisa clara em sua mente. Um turbilhão de pensamentos confusos o envolvia e mal percebeu que o outro se movia pelo quarto, o levando com ele.

O humano seguia em direção à cama, parando ao sentir as pernas dele encontrarem a madeira. Obrigou-se a interromper o beijo e num movimento rápido livrou-o do casaco e paletó, só então o empurrou contra o colchão.

Sentou-se ao seu lado e deixou sua mão percorrer a coxa direita do anjo, subindo em direção à barriga. Os dedos tocaram o local por cima do tecido, seguindo até o tórax, porém mesmo com movimentos "descompromissados" permanecia o acariciando sempre. Suas unhas curtas passeavam pela extensão do local, ora arranhando ora apenas deslizando, alternando entre os mamilos ocultos pelo pano.

Instantes depois engatinhou sobre a cama e posicionou-se sobre a cintura de Cas, começando a desabotoar a camisa branca lentamente. Conforme a pele era exposta, Dean a tocava com os lábios distribuindo beijos ou simplesmente deixando um rastro de saliva por onde passava.

Em algum momento suas mãos alcançam o cós da calça, porém não a abriu. _Ainda_...

Dean começou a massageá-lo por sobre a roupa vendo-o arfar alto, quase gemendo, enquanto os movimentos eram intensificados. Ele enrijecia ainda mais sob seus dedos e com medo de fazê-lo gozar naquele momento, interrompeu as carícias.

Afastou-se até ficar de pé novamente, tirou os sapatos dele e então se deitou sobre o corpo de Castiel. Vestindo apenas uma camiseta e um moletom podia sentir, perfeitamente, a fricção com a outra ereção ainda coberta.

O Winchester distribuía beijos, mordidas e até mesmo algumas chupadas ao longo do pescoço e tórax do anjo. Invertendo as posições, deixou-o por cima e erguendo o próprio tronco ajeitou-o sentado em seu colo. Com um pouco de dificuldade moveu-se até a beirada da cama, permanecendo sentado, porém o fez ficar em pé a sua frente.

Castiel percebeu sua calça ser aberta e, segundos depois, ela estava tocando o chão, caída aos seus pés. Dean começou a tocá-lo por cima do tecido restante fazendo com que fechasse os olhos e gemesse baixo. Não viu quando ele aproximou sua boca, só sentindo as mãos dele deslizarem a peça para baixo enquanto sua respiração parecia "acariciá-lo".

O humano começou a masturbá-lo e em seguida passou a sugá-lo. Cas ainda gemia e podia sentir todo o seu corpo estremecer. Alguns poucos movimentos e Dean o ouviu chamar seu nome com a voz arrastada.

– De-Dean!

No instante seguinte o caçador sentiu algo em sua boca. O anjo não havia resistido e gozado. Curioso para sentir o gosto dele, Dean engoliu todo o sêmen e sorrindo maliciosamente o puxou para novamente sentar-se em seu colo.

– Precisa ter um pouco mais de autocontrole, Cas...

Comentou divertido antes de beijá-lo, fazendo com que sentisse o próprio gosto. Castiel sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha. Ao mesmo tempo recebia novos estímulos que o faziam enrijecer novamente.

Permaneceram se beijando por algum tempo e quando o contato finalmente cessou se encararam profundamente. Rapidamente o anjo começou a tirar a camisa de Dean e empurrou-o contra o colchão. Ele o olhou curioso, mas deixou agisse livremente.

Imitando o que ele havia feito anteriormente, começou a distribuir carícias pelo corpo do humano. Demorou-se na marca que havia feito ao retirá-lo do Inferno. Tocando-a com as pontas dos dedos, encostado a palma, beijando ou apenas lambendo o local. Dean arfou alto.

Castiel desceu pelo tórax, voltou ao ombro, desceu novamente. Brincou com um dos mamilos enquanto acariciava o outro. Arriscou usar os dentes enquanto mordiscava o local e o ouviu respirar fundo, uma expressão de satisfação surgindo na face dele.

Remexeu-se e acabou por se posicionar sobre o ventre de Dean, involuntariamente movimentando-se sobre o local enquanto o acariciava, o fazendo gemer arrastado. O caçador mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto prendia sua respiração. Cas havia descido mais com as carícias, parando no umbigo e contornando-o com um dos dedos.

Novamente se movimentando, o anjo ajoelhou ao chão, entre as pernas de Dean, e começou a acariciá-lo sobre o tecido. Primeiro com as mãos, depois usando a boca. A respiração que ele prendera anteriormente foi solta de uma vez, deixando-o ainda mais ofegante.

Castiel permaneceu com essas carícias por algum tempo, deixando-o desesperado. Com a mão direita Dean afastou o elástico do moletom, revelando não usar nada além do mesmo, e com a mão esquerda prendeu seus dedos aos fios de cabelo do anjo aproximando o rosto dele de sua ereção.

Gemeu alto ao sentir os lábios dele o tocarem. Em seguida foi a umidade da língua, agora deslizando por toda a extensão. Automaticamente movimentou seu quadril de encontro à boca dele, não lhe dando outra opção senão envolvê-lo. Novamente gemeu alto ao sentir os movimentos tímidos que ele iniciava.

Cas praticamente repetia os movimentos que o loiro havia feito nele, porém o que o humano não esperava é que a boca de um anjo pudesse ser tão... Impudica. Ou melhor, não _só_ a boca...

Castiel estava com os olhos abertos, fixos no rosto de Dean, acompanhando todas as reações do humano. Observava-o querendo descobrir se estava fazendo certo. O caçador, que ao perceber o par de orbes azuis sobre si gemeu languidamente, sentia pontadas particularmente fortes incomodando-o cada vez mais.

– Me dê... Sua mão... – Pediu com dificuldade, porém logo foi atendido. Cas não parou os movimentos nem por um instante sequer.

Seus dedos se encontraram aos dele e então os guiou até seus testículos onde moveu-os de forma a lhe massagearem. O prazer sentido foi tão intenso que não pôde continuar, porém Cas parecia ter compreendido. Ainda fez alguns movimentos por conta própria e então ouviu a voz dele ressoar contra sua pele sensível.

– Desse jeito? – Ele perguntou.

– I-isso! – Gemia conforme ele continuava a estimulá-lo – Assim!

Dean alternava entre gemidos e palavras desconexas, sempre o instigando a continuar.

– Mais... Rápido... – Pediu ao anjo que logo o atendeu, intensificando a velocidade que sorvia seu pênis.

– Mais... Forte... – Novamente o ritmo foi alterado, agora sendo intensificada a força usada nas carícias.

Castiel dedicava-se ao máximo para dar-lhe um prazer igual, ou até mais intenso, ao que havia sentido. O humano sentia ondas de prazer se dissipar por todo o seu corpo e, pouco depois, o ápice o alcançou.

Os vestígios de seu orgasmo foram engolidos pelo anjo, enquanto Dean o observava, visivelmente tentando manter seus olhos abertos. Estava cansado, mas, mesmo se quisesse, não poderia dormir daquela forma.

Ainda não havia completado o "serviço"... Ainda podia fazer _muito mais_ para tornar aquela noite inesquecível para ambos...

– Preciso de outro banho... Vem comigo?

O anjo ficou em silêncio e interpretando aquilo como um "_Sim_", Dean o arrastou para o banheiro. Entrou no box, ligou o chuveiro deixando-o em uma temperatura agradável e jogou Cas contra a parede, ambos ficando parcialmente sob a água.

Colou seu corpo ao dele e novamente voltou a acariciá-lo. Tórax, laterais dos quadris. Beijou-o intensamente no momento em que começou a masturbá-lo, logo o sentindo enrijecer mais em seus dedos. Não estava muito diferente dele, pois a água quente escorrendo em suas costas apenas o ajudava a se excitar.

Castiel gemeu em meio ao beijo, pouco depois vendo Dean separar as bocas. Ainda precisava de mais contato com ele, com a pele dele, por isso praticamente voou no pescoço a sua frente, beijando e sugando avidamente. O caçador foi pego de surpresa pela atitude, mas não podia reclamar. Estava adorando esse lado _obscuro_ de seu "anjo da guarda".

Quando as carícias tornavam-se particularmente incomodas em certa parte, Dean o virou de costas. Beijou e mordeu a nuca dele, descendo então para as costas ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos acariciavam a cintura e as coxas.

No momento em que o caçador se posicionou atrás de Cas seus dedos moveram-se até a ereção dele. A pressão feita por aquela parte de Dean o fez gemer particularmente alto, especialmente depois que ele começou a se esfregar, sem pudor algum, enquanto o acariciava.

Afastou-se por alguns segundos e apenas observou o corpo dele. Para alguém que fora um mulherengo a vida inteira era difícil de admitir, mas, definitivamente, o maldito era perfeito!

Aproximou-se novamente, voltando a tocar sua ereção, começando pela ponta e então deslizando para a base. Desceu um pouco mais, alcançando os testículos e viu a mão dele, até então espalmada sobre o azulejo, fechar-se com força enquanto gemia alto.

Uma deliciosa, porém tortuosa, massagem durou alguns minutos que mais pareceram eras para o anjo. As palavras de Dean sobre autocontrole ainda ecoam em sua mente e, por isso, obrigou-se a resistir. Estava tão "encantado" com aquelas sensações que nem mesmo o pensamento de _prolongar _aquele prazer deixava-o mais envergonhado.

Não havia outro meio de definir aquilo senão "Dean Winchester tornara-se seu vício". Precisava daquele contato, daquelas carícias, e iria para o Inferno se assim pudesse tê-las.

Apesar da mente de Castiel estar relativamente longe, divagando sobre Céu, Inferno e Dean, seu corpo ainda estava sensível aos toques e pôde sentir perfeitamente cada um deles. Começando pelos ombros, então descendo pelas costas, demorando-se em seus quadris. Percebeu dedos atrevidos descerem ainda mais, um deles sendo pressionado em um ponto que o fez arfar alto.

O caçador sorriu vitorioso ao ver a maneira como a respiração dele tornou-se completamente irregular. Acariciou o local mais algumas vezes e então o penetrou com esse mesmo dígito. Palavras desconexas e ofegos deixavam os lábios de Cas e aquilo o deixava louco.

Mais alguns movimentos e um segundo dígito foi inserido, dessa vez o fazendo gemer baixo. O terceiro dígito não demorou a ser inserido e o volume dos gemidos aumentou significativamente. Os movimentos ritmados enlouqueciam o anjo que, a esta altura, blasfemaria por mais contato.

Em algum momento, os movimentos da dupla estimulação foram intensificados e a voz arrastada ecoou pelo pequeno cômodo.

– De-Dean...

Sabendo o que viria depois daquilo, Dean parou com todas as carícias.

– Não tão cedo, Cas... – Sussurrou ao ouvido dele, só então o virando de frente para si.

Castiel estava corado e arfante, o que fez com que o humano sorrisse largamente, extremamente satisfeito. Procurou pelo sabonete e finalmente começou seu banho, passando-o rapidamente pelo próprio corpo, ainda assim aproveitando para se tocar e exibir se para o anjo. O olhar dele, que parecia querer devorá-lo, o excitava.

Quando entrou embaixo da água puxou o corpo dele junto consigo e começou a estimular ambas as ereções juntas. Gemeram alto, deliciando-se com a fricção que um pênis causava no outro.

Alguns movimentos e Dean pegou a mão do anjo, fazendo com que os dedos dele ocupassem o lugar dos seus e sobre os dele mostrava-lhe _como_ fazer. Alternava o ritmo, ora mais vagaroso ora frenético, enquanto os gemidos deixavam os lábios de ambos em sintonia.

Percebendo que se continuassem dessa forma gozariam novamente, o humano o obrigou a parar. Garantiu que seu corpo estivesse livre do sabão e desligou o chuveiro. Pegou a toalha pendurada do lado de fora do box e envolveu a cintura de Cas, secou-o e então fez o mesmo em seu corpo.

Segundos depois voltavam ao quarto novamente "atracados", beijando-se fervorosamente. Dean o jogou sobre a cama e caiu por cima, logo beijando o tórax e descendo. Tomou o membro dele entre as mãos e o estimulou, seus olhos fixos no rosto, captando cada reação de prazer e se excitando com as mesmas.

Mordia o lábio ansioso, e curioso, para ver qual seria a expressão que ele faria quando o preenchesse ou quando tocasse o ponto que o faria gritar de prazer.

– Cas... – Chamou-o e viu os olhos azuis se abrirem em sua direção – Chupa...

Os dedos as mão direita estavam estendidos na direção do anjo, que não pensou duas vezes antes de levá-los aos lábios. Distribuiu alguns beijos pela extensão e então os colocou dentro da boca, sugando-os.

Dean ainda não entendia como um anjo podia ser tão erótico. Os olhos fechados, os lábios levemente inchados e, às vezes, podia até ver a língua dele contornando seus dedos. Cessou o contato para poder se aproximar e tomar os lábios dele novamente.

O beijo foi curto, porém intenso. Castiel tinha aprendido bem rápido e o Winchester não podia estar mais satisfeito. Ao se separarem colou as testas e mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto o encarava profundamente.

– Acho que você vai parar no Inferno depois disso, Cas.

– Se você estiver comigo, não vou me importar.

– Foi _você_ quem me tirou de lá, lembra?

– Então não se importaria de voltar?

– Com você? Não mesmo...

As palavras fizeram o anjo se arrepiar. Ele girou os corpos sobre a cama e ficou por cima, passando a beijá-lo por inteiro. Desceu até a ereção de Dean e sugou-a com desejo.

O humano contorceu-se sobre a cama e por mais que quisesse que ele continuasse, o obrigou a parar. Não queria que fosse _daquela_ forma, por isso girou os corpos novamente. Afastou as pernas de Cas e ajeitou-se entre elas.

Estava desesperado para poder sentir-se dentro dele e não dava mais para esperar. Dada à situação, enfiou dois dedos, de uma vez, o mais "gentilmente" que pôde. Cas gemeu alto, dolorido. Ele era apertado demais e aos primeiros movimentos o desconforto mostrou-se ainda mais presente nos gemidos.

Dean nunca havia feito nada do tipo, mas imaginava que devia ser normal. Por isso manteve as investidas e somente quando os gemidos dele passaram a expressar prazer, depois de alguns minutos, parou.

Levou a mão direita ao próprio pênis e o roçou nele, então o penetrando lentamente. Cas arfou alto, gemendo de dor. Dean parou, esperou que ele se acostumasse um pouco mais, e só continuou a investida ao vê-lo remexer-se levemente.

Sob novos gemidos carregados de dor, terminou de preenchê-lo e permaneceu imóvel novamente, nesta esperando que ele realmente estivesse pronto para continuar.

Castiel apertava o lençol com força, enquanto sentia uma ardência quase insuportável. Dean entrelaçou suas mãos e enquanto pressionava os dedos dele com força, ele acariciava os seus. O decorrer dos minutos e o insistente ato de carinho ajudaram a fazer com que relaxasse.

– Quando quiser que eu continue, avise. – O Winchester, numa atípica demonstração explícita de afeto, beijou a mão de Cas, que acabou sorrindo.

Naquele momento nada mais importava ao anjo. Seus irmãos, o Apocalipse e, por mais "blasfêmico" que fosse, nem mesmo seu Pai. _Naquele _momento, Dean era _tudo_ que lhe importava e Dean continuar a se mover era _tudo_ que queria.

– Não pare... – Castiel praticamente murmurou, sua voz saindo extremamente falha e sensual.

– Tem certeza?

– Absoluta. – E o anjo o viu sorrir malicioso.

– Como desejar...

Dean se moveu lentamente, porém foi suficiente para que o outro gemesse. E enquanto entrava e saía devagar do interior de Cas, ele continuou gemendo. Cada vez mais alto. Cada vez mais impudico.

Aumentando lentamente o ritmo, fez com que o anjo se desesperasse e pedisse por mais. A mente de ambos estava focada apenas no que acontecia ali, como se não existe um mundo lá fora.

A cada investida forte que o caçador dava em certo ponto, nenhum deles se lembrava de que eram um anjo e um humano.

Enquanto Castiel alucinava em meio ao prazer, implorando por mais, não havia nada que quisesse mais no universo inteiro além de ficar pra sempre ao lado de Dean.

– Agora você vai conhecer o verdadeiro paraíso... – Não percebeu quando ele se aproximou, apenas sentiu os lábios perfeitos em seu ouvido, sussurrando de maneira perturbadoramente pervertida.

No instante seguinte ele se afastou novamente, saindo por completo e começando a investir contra Cas com bastante força e somente naquele local. Não saberia dizer quanto tempo permaneceram assim, porém o anjo não sentia mais dor. Ao contrário, apenas prazer.

Castiel teve de conter o ímpeto de matá-lo quando Dean resolveu parar com os movimentos. O humano girou os corpos outra vez e, deixando-o por cima, levou as mãos ao próprio membro, deixando-o ereto.

– Vem... - Sussurrou para o anjo.

Cas obedeceu e o caçador o ajudou a ajeitar-se. Ambos gemeram quando os corpos se uniram novamente.

– Se move... – O tom de voz era quase autoritário, mas foi prontamente obedecido.

Os primeiros movimentos foram um pouco desajeitados, mas com as mãos apoiadas sobre o tórax de Dean o anjo logo conseguiu acertar o ritmo. O humano segurava em sua cintura, dando-lhe apoio.

O quarto estava quente e os corpos de ambos pareciam arder em chamas. Não foi preciso muito mais que alguns movimentos para que um incontrolável turbilhão de sensações percorresse o corpo de Castiel.

– Dean... – Ele o chamou – Dean... – Por mais que quisesse dizer outra coisa, apenas aquele nome lhe vinha à mente – DEAN!

O prazer foi intenso demais para que o anjo pudesse suportar. Em meio a um quase grito, Dean viu a sombra das asas dele se abrirem. Não pôde evitar sorrir, porém as contrações proporcionadas pelo orgasmo dele foram suficientes para que o acompanhasse em seguida.

Castiel desabou sobre o Winchester completamente exausto. O humano não estava em uma situação muito diferente e até mesmo por isso demorou a deixar o interior que ainda o envolvia. Quando achou que poderia se mover saiu de dentro de Cas e puxou o lençol, cobrindo a nudez de seus corpos.

Ajeitando-o de maneira mais confortável sobre seu peito, demoram a se recompor. Não falavam nada porque não é preciso, a compreensão entre eles era mútua e silenciosa. Durante todo o longo tempo que permaneceram daquela forma apenas as respirações descompassadas eram ouvidas no quarto.

O humano estava de olhos fechados, quase dormindo, quando ouviu a voz dele o chamar.

– Dean... – A voz saiu num tom sério.

– Hn? – O caçador praticamente resmungou.

– O que é "Gostosuras ou Travessuras"? Ouvi isso de algumas crianças.

Dean o olhou curioso, porém logo sorriu. A malícia presente em seu olhar era mais que visível.

– Depende, Cas...

O anjo o olhou sem compreender o que ele queria dizer com aquilo. Percebendo a confusão no olhar dele, se aproximou do ouvido e sussurrou-lhe algo. Poucas palavras e Castiel exibia um indisfarçável rubor.

– Então... "Gostosuras ou Travessuras"?

_**Fim

* * *

**_

_Notas Finais:_ Eu não sei que tipo de "ajuda divina" eu tive, mas se não fosse ela, sem dúvida, essa fic não teria saído...

No mais, agradecimentos muito mais que especiais aos dois amores da minha vida, Celso e Eri-chan, por me aguentarem enquanto estou de mal-humor, com bloqueio inspirativo, com crise de insegurança e quando sou simplesmente eu. Alguém chata _bagaray_!

**MUITO OBRIGADA!**

Agradecimentos extras, mas nem por isso menos especiais, ao T. por ser e estar extremamente gostoso no PV que me inspirou em algumas cenas da história. Além do Janne Da Arc pela maravilhosa 'Kokoro no Kamen' que me serviu de trilha sonora durante todo o processo de criação (que, acredite, demorou e muito!).

E, sim, eu sou louca... 8D


End file.
